


Adventures Of Little Mal

by Carpenterfan03



Series: Little Mal [4]
Category: Adventures In Babysitting - Fandom, Perfectionists - Fandom, descendants - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: A book of one shots/mini stories centered around little Mal and her family and best friends Olivia, Sebastian, Diego, Logan, and Alex and the adventures that they get into.
Series: Little Mal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935859
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Driving Adventure

Mal, Olivia, and Sebastain all sighed as they sat in Mal’s room playing with her toys as they were having a playdate. They were forbidden from playing outside and Mal’s sister Lola who was supposed to be babysitting them while Evie was busy with work as she had a meeting with a client was using the Tv. “I’m hungry!” Sebastian told the two who just nodded. “Yeah I am too!” The young four year old told her friends.   
“Yeah! Do you got anything good here,” The seven year old asked the young four year old who just shook her head no. “No the only good snacks we have left is strawberries and you can’t have my strawberries because they are mine!” The four year old told her older friends who just sighed.   
“Don’t worry about it I don’t even like fruits anyway! You don’t have any chips or soda or candy!” Olivia asked her friend in shock and Mal just shook her head no again. “I’m not allowed to have that stuff very much, so mommy barely buys any and I’m out of my stash because mommy found out and took it away,” Mal told her friends who just groaned.   
“But we need it!” Olivia screamed out and Sebastain nodded. “Yeah! I want some Swedish Fish!” Sebastian told the two who just nodded.   
“Okay! Come on let’s go see if Lola will take us to get some!” The young preschooler told her friends as she ran over to her big sister who was watching Tv. “Lola! Lola! Lola!” Mal told Lola as she stood in front of the TV causing Lola to groan as she had been watching it.   
“Mal what are you doing! I’m trying to watch Tv! I thought you and your friends were playing,” Lola told the preschooler in frustration as she had been invested in her show. “We are but we’re hungry!” Mal told her big sister, making Lola sigh as she looked at the three kids. “Then go get some food. You know where it is,” Lola told the kids as she didn’t understand what Mal was getting at.   
“But we don’t have anything good!” Mal whined out making Lola sigh in frustration. “Mal there is food here. I am not taking you to get food just because you don’t like the food here. Now if you will excuse me I was in the middle of a show,” Lola told Mal who just groaned as she ran back over to her friends. “She won’t take us! She said we have food here,” the small girl whined out making Olivia just smile as she got an idea.   
“Okay well then we are just gonna have to go get some ourselves because I’m really hungry and you don’t have anything good here! Mal where does your sister keep her keys,” Olivia asked her friend who just looked at Olivia in confusion and so did Sebastian.   
“These are Lola’s keys, but why do we need them,” Mal asked her older friend who just smiled as she grabbed the keys. “Follow me,” Olivia told the younger two who followed after her as they reached Lola’s car and Olivia smiled while the younger two just looked at the car in shock.   
“Olivia you can’t drive!” Sebastian told his older cousin as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Olivia just laughed as she unlocked the car. “That’s not true! I drive my pink car all the time! This is the same thing just bigger!” The seven year old told the two younger kids as she climbed into the driver's seat of Lola’s car as Lola was too invested in her show to even notice that kids had snuck out.   
“I guess that’s true! Mal you coming!” Sebastian told his friend as he got into the car and buckled up. Mal just sighed as she knew her mommy would freak out if she ever found out, but she did want candy and soda plus her friends were doing it and it looked fun. And her mommy wasn’t even home anyway. “Yeah I’m coming too! But I call driving home!” The small four year old screamed out as she climbed into the car as well and buckled up.   
“Whoo! Go faster!” The two younger kids screamed out to the slightly older girl excitedly and the girl just laughed. “Okay hold on!” Olivia screamed out as she pushed harder on the breaks making the car accelerate faster causing the kids to all laugh.   
“This is so much fun!” The kids all screamed out while laughing. “Olivia watch out!” Sebastian screamed out when he saw they almost hit a car. “That was a close one!” Olivia screamed out as she continued to try and control the huge car which mainly consisted of her swerving the whole time.   
“We’re almost there I think!” Olivia told the two who just nodded. “Yeah look there’s the store!” Mal screamed out excitedly. “Yay!” The kids all screamed out as Olivia just stopped the car and they got out making their way into the store with Lola’s credit card that they also took.   
When they entered the store Mal’s eyes widened in panic when she saw her big sister Ava and Ava’s friends in the candy aisle of the store. “Uh oh! If my big sister sees us she’s gonna tell my mommy and then we will get in trouble!” Mal told her friends in panic and Olivia just nodded.   
“Yeah you’re right come on let’s go check out the toy aisle first! Since I heard you can get whatever you want with these things,” Olivia told Mal and Sebastain who nodded. “Yeah race you to the toy aisle!” The four year old screamed out and they all laughed as they ran to the toy aisle and started filling the cart up with so many toys that they wanted.   
“Olivia how much is this?” Mal asked her older friend as she held up an electronic baby dragon toy from Furreal. Olivia just looked at the price as she was the only one who could read. “It’s almost 100 dollars,” Olivia told Mal who just looked at her in confusion. “Is that a lot,” the four year old asked her friend who just shook her head no.   
“I don’t think so,” Olivia told her friend who smiled as she put the toy in the cart. “Okay good because I really want this!” Mal told her friends who just smiled as they continued to pick out toys. “Okay I got all the cool lego sets that I really wanted! What about you guys!” Sebastian excitedly told the two girls as he loved legos and he had been wanting those lego sets, but he didn’t have money until now.   
“Yeah I got all the toys I wanted too! What about you Mal,” Olivia asked her younger friend who nodded excitedly. “Yeah I only wanted the dragon! Come on, the candy aisle should be empty now!” Mal screamed out and the kids nodded as they all three struggled to push the heavy cart full of toys to the candy aisle, but they managed to do it as they grabbed all the candy and sugar that they wanted and threw it in the cart. After that they continued to struggle pushing the cart to the check out.   
The lady running the checkout line smiled in amusement when she saw the kids. “Oh I see you had a little shopping binge. Did you get everything you wanted,” the check out lady playfully told the kids who smiled and nodded. “Yeah! Here you go! This is my sister’s credit card!” Mal told the check out lady making her laugh at the adorable kids as she took the card and swiped it. “Okay here you go sweetie. Have a nice day,” the lady told the kids in amusement and laughed when the kids told her the same.   
The kids froze when they accidently bumped into someone as they were making their way to the car. “Hey watch where you're going!” Ava screamed out as she couldn’t see who was pushing the cart as the kids were too small. “Sorry!” The kids screamed out and Ava immediately recognized the voices as she walked over to the cart and pulled the toys down so she could see the kids.   
The three kids immediately gave Ava and her friends innocent smiles as they knew they had just been caught. “Oh hi Ava! What are you doing here,” Mal innocently asked her big sister who just gave them a fake smile.   
“I drove here as an adult to get some food. Now what are you and your friends doing here,” Ava asked the kids as she could tell the kids were up to no good as the cart was filled with toys and candy and it was obvious by their expressions that there were no adults with them.   
Oh Evie would die if she ever saw this Ava thought as it was very obvious that Mal and her friends had gotten to the store by themselves. “We wanted candy,” Mal told her sister innocently and Ava just nodded as she was actually quite amused by it all.   
“I see and how did you get here,” Ava asked the kids. “We drove here silly,” Mal told her sister as if it was completely normal for three little kids to drive. And her eyes widened in shock when the kids responded as she was not expecting to hear something like that and assumed that the kids had just walked there or bribed Jane to get them there with magic.   
“You drove a car!” Ava screamed out in complete shock. And the kids just smiled and nodded. “Yeah I drove! It wasn’t that hard! And we only hit a few curbs! It’s Mal’s turn to drive home!” Olivia told Ava who immediately shook her head no.   
“Okay that is not happening! Come on I am driving you three back! And just wait until Evie finds out! Gosh she is probably going to have a heart attack! Caitlin, Dylan can you drive Lola’s car for me,” Ava told the kids and then her friends who just nodded as they could see Ava was angry.   
“Ava,” Mal called out as Ava had been driving back and the car had been silent. Ava just sighed in frustration. “Yes Mal,” Ava asked the four year old in frustration as she was upset. “Are you gonna tell mommy,” the small four year old innocently asked Ava who just pulled into the driveway and looked at Mal like she was crazy.   
“Of course I’m telling Evie! That was completely dangerous! You could have killed yourselves or someone else!” Ava screamed out as she dragged the three kids inside. When they got inside Ava sighed when she saw Lola was just watching Tv as she quickly walked over and shut it off.   
“Hey! I was watching that!” Lola screamed out. “Yeah well you were supposed to be watching our baby sister and her friends!” Ava screamed out and Lola just rolled her eyes. “I am! They are fine,” Lola told Ava who just laughed. “Really because I found them at the store with a cart full of toys and candy which they used your credit card to pay for by the way,” Ava told Lola who immediately jumped up.   
“What! They used my credit card!” Lola screamed out and Ava just laughed knowing that she had finally gotten through to Lola. “Yeah and they drove your car,” Ava told Lola who immediately looked at Ava in panic.   
“Oh my gosh! Evie is going to kill me!” You cannot tell her!” Lola screamed out and Ava just gave Lola a look. “And explain to me why I shouldn’t tell our sister that you let our baby sister and her friends sneak out and drive a car!” Ava asked Lola who just smirked when she remembered something that she had on Ava.   
“Because if you do, then I will tell Evie about that time when you were drinking in front of Mal and got trashed!” Lola screamed out to Ava who just froze as she knew Lola won. “Okay fine I won’t tell Evie, but if she finds out that’s on you,” Ava told Lola as she went to her room.   
Lola just sighed in relief as she went to Mal’s room to see the kids with bags and bags of candy and toys. “Okay here is what is going to happen. You can keep that stuff even though you technically stole from me if you promise not to tell Evie deal!” Lola asked the kids who just smiled as they nodded. “Deal!” Mal told Lola who just sighed in relief as she went back out to watch tv.   
Once Lola left Mal and the other kids just laughed as they high fived knowing they had just gotten out of a punishment and got to keep all the stuff they bought. “I can’t believe we just got away with that!” Olivia screamed out excitedly and “I know!”the others screamed out excitedly as they continued to play with their new toys. 


	2. Children's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot and please let me know what you guys thought. And this one shot takes place after the end of my last chapter in Parenting Is Hard incase you were confused. And if you have any ideas for another one shot please don't hesitate to make them.

“Okay so is everyone clear on the plan,” the young seven year old asked the younger two as they were all sick of the way Doug treated them and they wanted pay back. And lucky for them Doug was in charge while Evie and the others were off looking for their other sister. 

“Yeah! This is gonna be good!” The young four year old screamed out. “I know right and he is finally gonna learn not to treat us kids badly because it’s mean!” Sebastian told the others who just nodded. 

“Okay now remember we have to look innocent, so Sebastian and Mal you two are in charge of the legos and I’m gonna throw things, but he won’t know it because I’m gonna pretend that I didn’t!” Olivia told the younger two that smiled and nodded. 

“Okay good! Now we need a distraction!” Olivia told the two younger ones and before they could stop her Mal just smiled as she knocked down a bunch of things in her room making a loud crash and the kids all smiled when they heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. 

“He’s coming!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she sat down next to Sebastain and began to help him throw the legos on the floor. Doug just sighed as he opened the door as he heard a loud crash and he knew that if one of those annoying brats got hurt on his watch Evie would get mad and he didn’t need that. 

As soon as Doug entered the room he was immediately met by toys getting thrown at him. “Okay who threw that!” Doug screamed out and the kids all put on innocent looks. “Who threw what,” Mal asked innocently and the kids all joined in. “Yeah nobody threw anything we are just playing with legos,” Sebastian told Doug and while Doug was distracted by the two kids playing legos Olivia threw another toy at his head making the kids all hold in laughs. 

“Ow! Okay someone threw that!” Doug screamed out as he moved over towards where the kids were playing and as soon as he did that he screamed in pain as he looked down to see a whole bunch of legos all over the floor. 

“Okay! Who put these legos here!” Doug screamed out and Sebastian just started fake crying as he looked at Doug. “You ruined my legos! I worked hard on those!” The young five year old screamed out as he continued to fake cry. 

“You are a meanie! We took forever making that and now it’s broken! I’m gonna tell mommy!” The small girl screamed out as she too began to fake cry. “No! Mal you can’t tell your mommy about this,” Doug screamed out, but as soon as he tried to stop her from crying he felt another hit to the head. 

Doug just turned to look at Olivia who was still giving him an innocent look while she pretended to color. And when Doug turned away Sebastian grabbed his nerf guns as he began to hit Doug with the nerf gun bullets and quickly dropped it as Doug turned back around. 

“Okay you three are such monsters! Wait I only see two! Where did that third monster go!” Doug screamed out, but he got his answer when there was another loud crash in the kitchen making the two kids smirk and high five as their plan was working, but they quickly put on innocent and concerned faces as they followed after Doug into the kitchen where they were met with a huge mess and Mal was fake crying again as she was sitting in the kitchen surrounded by a huge mess. 

“What happened here!” Doug screamed out and Mal just looked up at him with an innocent look. “I didn’t mean to! I was just trying to reach the strawberries I promise! Please don’t be mad!” Mal fake cried out making Doug get frustrated as he could see the kids were doing this on purpose. 

“Mal get up right now!” Doug screamed out to the four year old as he forced her up, but immediately saw that the small girl had opened her stitches that she had gotten yesterday. “Mal seriously! You opened your stitches!” Doug screamed out in frustration and the two other kids shook their head no. 

“No that’s not true! It’s your fault! You weren’t watching her! I wonder how Miss. Evie will feel when she finds out that you were too much of a meanie to watch Mal!” Olivia screamed out as she held up her kid video camera. 

“You cannot show that to Evie! And by the way I hope you realize this means we have to take Mal to get her stitches re stitched!” Doug told the kids and Mal just her head no as she grabbed Doug’s phone and ran to her room while the other two continued to film everything. 

Doug just quickly ran after the four year old, but immediately stepped on the legos again as he had forgotten about them and that made the three kids all start laughing as Mal picked up the phone and found the picture of her mommy as she clicked on it and Evie answered right away. 

“Mommy! My stitches came out!” The young four year old told Evie over the phone and Doug was still trying to get past all the legos and the toys that Olivia and Sebastian kept throwing at him. 

Mal just nodded as she listened to Evie freaking out over the phone. “Wait what! Mal how did that happen! Did Doug take you to get them fixed!” Evie rambled out over the phone and Mal just quickly responded. “No mommy he didn’t,” the small four year old told Evie in an innocent voice and smirked as she handed Doug the phone. 

“Dwarf boy mommy wants to talk to you!” Mal told Doug as she and her friends smirked and high fived while Doug started trying to come up with a way to make himself not look bad. 

While Doug was doing that the kids quickly ran back to Mal’s room and began to clean up all of the legos and toys as they ran to the living room and quickly turned on the Tv to look innocent.

A few seconds later the door barged open and Evie came running in as she just ran straight over to Mal. “Mommy!” Mal screamed out happily as she hugged onto Evie and Evie just smiled as she held the four year old, but frowned when she saw Mal had really opened her stitches. 

“Mal sweetie what happened? How did your stitches get undone,” Evie asked the four year old who just smirked as she looked at Doug and her friends, but quickly put an innocent look back on. “I wanted strawberries, but I couldn’t reach them and I fell,” Mal told Evie and that’s when the two kids joined in. 

“Yeah we saw it! And now she needs to get them fixed!” Sebastian told Evie who just nodded. “Yeah you’re right. Doug can you watch Olivia and Sebastian while I take Mal to get her stitches fixed. You two will be okay here while we’re gone right,” Evie asked the kids and Doug who just looked over to see the two kids smirking at him and the other little girl being carried was also smirking too but they quickly changed to look innocent again when Evie looked over

“Oh don’t worry Miss. Evie we’ll be fine!” The young seven year old told Evie while giving Doug a look that immediately sent shivers down his spine. Evie just smiled as she quickly said goodbye and left with Mal who gave the other two kids a wink and they nodded. 

“Well lucky for you! You now get extra time with us while Mal is getting her stitches fixed! And guess who’s feeling extra difficult today making it take longer!” Sebastian told the older boy with a smirk as the kids began to throw stuff at him again. “Evie!” Doug screamed out and Olivia just laughed mischievously. 

“Evie’s busy now! Because unlike you she cares about Mal and Mal is hurt, so she’s gonna spend all her time on Mal. So you’re stuck with us for at least another hour and that’s if Mal is feeling like cooperating and unfortunately for you she isn’t!” Olivia screamed out as the kids continued to attack him with toys while smirking in victory as Doug had nowhere to go and Evie wouldn’t be back for a while. 

“You planned this didn’t you!” Doug screamed out and the two kids just smirked. “Maybe we did and maybe we didn’t! You have no proof!” Sebastian screamed out as he and Olivia continued to attack Doug while smirking in victory as their plan worked. 

A few hours later Evie came back with Mal who had new stitches on her forehead while sucking on a strawberry ring pop as she ran over to her friends and handed them all candy as well. And they all ran to Mal’s room deciding they had enough revenge for the day. “Our plan worked and we got victory candy!” Olivia told the younger two as they all ate their candy that Mal had picked out and Mal nodded as she looked at her friends. “Yeah but you guys owe me! That hurt really badly! 

“Yeah but it was worth it! Look at this video!” Olivia told Mal as she pulled up the video that they took with Sebastian’s hidden spy camera toy and the kids all just started laughing as they watched the footage of them all torturing Doug. 

“I hope he learns his lesson about messing with us kids!” Sebastian told the two girls who just nodded. “Yeah, but he won’t! It’s okay though we just have to keep doing this until he stops and just wait! That was only phase one!” Olivia told the two younger kids as she began to explain phase two of her plan to them. 

“I can’t wait to get to phase two!” Mal screamed out and the kids just nodded, but all stopped when Evie came in. “Hey what are you kids doing,” Evie asked the kids playfully and they just smiled at her while holding up legos. “We’re playing legos mommy!” The young four year old told Evie, making Evie laugh. 

“Okay well I am going to need you three to pick up the legos because Olivia your mommy called and she’s on her way to pick you up and Sebastain your mommy called and said that she is busy at work and so you are going home with your aunt,” Evie told the kids who all groaned. 

“But mommy we want a sleepover. Can we please please please have a sleepover mommy,” Mal told Evie who just shook her head no. “Mal I told you that we’re busy tonight since we have to help our other sisters move, but another night okay,” Evie told the kids who just sighed. “Okay mommy,” the small four year old told Evie as they all began to pick up the legos and all groaned when the doorbell rang making Evie laugh. 

Just as Doug thought he was free Evie came back over with a really excited Mal. “Guess what daddy! Mommy says that we can sleepover after all!” Mal screamed out and Doug looked over in horror to see the two kids along with Sebastian’s older brother there as well as they just smirked at him and then ran to Mal’s room making Evie smile as she loved seeing Mal happy while Doug was just screaming inside. 

  
  



	3. Airplane Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This one shot takes place during the airplane ride that I skipped over in the last chapter of Parenting Is Hard incase you were confused. I have a lot more ideas for this that I will get to, but I got this idea when writing Parenting Is Hard as I really wanted to write about the airplane ride, but felt it would fit better here as it’s own story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one shot and please let me know what you guys thought.

“Ooh yay! Look! We’re sitting close to each other!” The young four year old screamed out as she, Olivia, Sebastian, and Sebastian’s older brother were all sitting next to one of the quints on the airplane as they were traveling to find the last quint Tessa. 

“Yay! This is gonna be awesome!” The young seven year old screamed out as she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around leaning over the seat to talk to Mal who was sitting by Evie in the seat behind hers. “I know right!” Sebastian screamed out as well as the kids all began to scream stuff to each other trying to have a conversation while the others were just trying to keep the kids from causing too much trouble and failing. 

“Hey Olivia I’m bored! Did you bring any toys!” Mal screamed out and Olivia nodded. “Yeah I did! Here you can borrow this!” Olivia screamed out as she stood up on the seat, but April pulled her down having enough. “What are you doing! That’s dangerous! Now sit back down!” April told Olivia who just huffed as she did what she was told. 

“Sorry Mal I can’t! Your sister is a buzzkill” Olivia screamed out, getting the attention of so many other passengers. 

“Hey Diego! Did you bring the legos!” Sebastian screamed out to his brother from across. “No! I forgot them! Did you bring the ipad!” The young seven year old boy screamed out to his younger brother. 

“Yeah! But I didn’t bring the charger!” Sebastian screamed out and Diego was about to scream again when Lola had enough as well as she looked at Diego. “Here this is my phone! You can play on this, but do not break it!” Lola told the small boy who smiled as he grabbed Lola’s phone.

“It’s okay Sebastian I got something else!” Diego screamed out making Lola groan as the young boy was still screaming and causing a scene. While the two brothers were screaming back and forth, completely annoying Lola and Ava, Mal was bored as she didn’t like sitting in her seat.

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Are You awake mommy! Are you awake!” Mal screamed out while shaking Evie and pulling at her blue hair as Evie had been so exhausted after trying to watch the four kids all night that she was completely out cold. 

When the small four year old realized that Evie was out she smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt and stood up on the seat turning to talk to Sebastian. “Hi! Is Ava still up?” Mal called out making Sebastian laugh as he looked at his slightly younger friend. “Nope she’s sleeping why,” Sebastian asked his friend who smiled as she had an idea. 

“Because I have a plan!” Mal told her friend, making him nod excitedly. “Hey Olivia is April still up?” Mal screamed out making Olivia unbuckle and stand up on her seat as well as she held a finger to her mouth. “Shh. She’s not sleeping, but she’s busy with her music,” Olivia told the two who just nodded. 

“Okay that works! Hey Diego! Is Lola awake?” Mal screamed out and the older boy just put the smartphone down as he looked to see Lola watching Tv, but not very aware of her surroundings. “Sort of! Why?” Diego asked the younger girl who smiled as she got down from her seat and motioned for the other to as well. 

“Because I saw some snacks and soda! We are gonna find them,” the young four year old told her friends who smiled as they too got out of their seats. “Oh I know what you’re talking about! They have carts that come by with that stuff, and I know where it is!” Olivia told the others as they all followed the older girl to go find the concession cart. 

The kids smiled when they found the cart as they immediately started grabbing sodas and junk food from the cart, but they froze in panic when the flight attendant came to grab the cart. “Uh oh what do we do,” Mal asked her friend who smiled as she got an idea. 

“Don’t worry we have a secret weapon! Mal is gonna be our distractor,” Olivia told the boys who nodded. “Hey why am I always the distractor!” Mal screamed out making Olivia smile as she looked at her younger friend. 

“Because you’re the youngest! And you look the cutest! All you have to do is give her a cute look and act like you’re younger than four! Come on Mal please we will get in huge trouble if you don’t,” Olivia told Mal who sighed as she knew her friend was right. “Ugh fine, but I get first dibs on the stuff” The young four year old told her friends as she threw herself down on the ground and stuck her thumb in her mouth to make herself look even younger. 

“Perfect,” Olivia told Mal just as the flight attendant came by. “What are you kids doing back here,” the flight attendant asked the kids and Olivia put on a smile. “I’m very sorry, but our baby sister got out of her seat and we had to find her because our mommy is sleeping and we didn’t want to lose our sister,” the young seven year old told the flight attendant who just looked down to see the four year old that was acting about two as she looked small enough to pass as one. 

The lady just smiled as she looked at Mal who internally sighed as she upped her cuteness. “Hewo!” The young girl told the flight attendant, making her smile as she waved at Mal.

“Okay well I understand, but please don't get out of your seats again. It’s very dangerous, okay,” the flight attendant told the kids who just nodded. “Okay thank you mam. Come on Mal let’s go back to our seats now,” Diego told the four year old in a baby voice making her give him a quick glare that she quickly covered up as she put on a blank toddler look as she placed her dragon in her mouth. 

Once they got back to their seats and made sure the coast was clear they all started laughing as they realized they got away with that. “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe that worked!” Diego screamed out. “I know right! Mal guess what! We have to use that trick more often!” Sebastian screamed out, making the other kids except for Mal nod excitedly and agree. 

“No way! I am not a baby! And I still can’t believe I just did that! I’m sorry Strawberry I shouldn’t have chewed on you,” the young four year old screamed out making the older kids laugh, but they quickly stopped talking about what they did when Evie and the others started to stir and Mal immediately buckled back up as she hid the stuff they took and put on an innocent smile and the other kids followed suit. 

Just as the kids were sure they got away with it as they were leaving the plane the same flight attendant from earlier saw Evie with the kids making her look at Evie in shock. “Oh wow you look really young for having 4 kids and by the way your two year old is adorable,” the flight attendant told Evie leaving her in shock as they exited the plane. 

Evie just quickly looked at the kids once they all met back up. “Okay explain,” Evie told the kids who just gave her an innocent and confused look as they pretended to have no clue what Evie was talking about making Evie sigh as she decided to just drop it. 

“Hey Evie what’s it like being 19 with four kids,” Lola jokingly told Evie, making her groan as the others all joined in. “I do not have four kids!” Evie screamed out making the other nineteen year olds laugh while the kids just quickly high fived in victory again as they had almost been caught, but still managed to get away with it again. 

  
  



	4. Halloween Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this one shot and please let me know what you guys thought. I was going to do a sleepover one next, but with Halloween coming up I thought it would be the perfect chance to do a Halloween one shot, so I decided to do this. But my next one will be a sleepover one for sure and I promise it will be a good one.

“Mommy guess what today is!” The young four year old screamed out excitedly making Evie laugh. “Hmm let me think,” Evie playfully told the little girl who just started laughing. “Mommy it’s Halloween!” 

“Is it now,” Evie playfully asked Mal, making her laugh again. “Yes! I can’t wait! I’m gonna get so much candy!” Mal screamed out making Evie laugh. “Well that is true. You are adorable,” Evie told the small preschooler as she tried to pinch Mal’s cheeks, but Mal pushed her hand away. 

“Mommyyyy! I am not a baby! Stop doing that!” Mal told Evie who smiled. “I know, but you’re my baby and you have the most adorable chubby cheeks!” Evie told the four year old who groaned. “Curse my cuteness!” The small girl told Evie, making her laugh again. 

“Alright cutie let’s go to Olivia’s house now,” Evie told the little girl as Mal and Olivia started going trick or treating together last year now that Evie actually knew what it was and Mal loved it. They agreed to do Olivia’s neighborhood as there were more houses and it was safer. 

Mal just immediately started jumping up and down excitedly. “Yay! We can go trick or treating now!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she grabbed her purple pumpkin bucket and dragged Evie out the door as she went running to Olivia’s house excitedly. 

When she got to Olivia’s house Mal laughed as she looked at Evie. “Mommy I’m gonna go ring on the door and pretend to be a trick or treater!” Mal told Evie who just laughed at how adorable Mal was acting. Evie hated Halloween for a lot of reasons, but seeing Mal get so excited in her adorable costumes was definitely not one of the reasons. 

“Okay Mal go ahead,” Evie told the small girl who giggled as if what she was about to do would be the funniest thing ever as she ran up to Olivia’s door and rang the doorbell. Olivia’s mom answered right away making Mal smile as she held up her bucket. “Trick or treat!” Mal told the lady who laughed as she looked at Evie who was giving her a look that said just play along. 

Making Olivia’s mom nod to let Evie know she got the message as she filled Mal’s bucket up and Mal ran over to Evie laughing. “Did you see that mommy! I pretended to be a trick or treater!” Mal told Evie who just laughed. 

“Yeah I saw that Mal,” Evie told the girl who started laughing again. A few minutes later Olivia, Sebastian, and Diego came out in their costumes and their buckets as they smiled. “Yay you’re here come on Mal we gotta go find the best houses before all the meanie big kids take all the good candy!” Olivia told her younger friend, making her nod. 

“Yeah they always take the good candy! And leave us with nothing!” The young four year old screamed out making the other three kids nod in agreement as they took off running not even waiting for the adults. 

“Wait for us!” All three moms screamed out as the kids didn't even stop as they continued to just run off wanting to get to the candy before the older kids took it all. “We got a lot of candy!” Sebastian told the other three as they continued to trick or treat. 

“Yeah we do!” Diego agreed, making the two girls smile and nod as they continued to walk to another house, but they were so distracted with their candy that they accidentally ran right into some teenagers that were just out to cause trouble and were stealing candy from kids and the teenagers smiled when they saw the kids with all of their candy. 

“Hey kids give us some of that candy!” One of the teenagers told the kids, making them freeze in fear as they didn’t know how to react and the teenagers were nothing like the teenagers they had met before. 

Olivia smiled though when she remembered something. “Hey Mal do you have any apples?” Olivia asked the little girl who looked through her candy bag and nodded making Olivia smirk as she looked at the teenagers. “I don’t think you want to do that!” Olivia told the teenagers, making them laugh as they looked at the little girl.

“Oh really yeah like we're afraid of some babies! Now just give us your candy and we will leave you four babies to your trick or treating,” one of the other teens mocked out to the kids, making Olivia angry as she looked at Mal. 

“We are not babies! And you need to be careful who you’re messing with! Do you even know who she is!” Olivia told the teens as she pointed to Mal making the teens laugh as Mal was definitely not an intimidating person. 

“Yeah she’s a baby!” another one of the teens told the group, making Olivia smirk when she saw Evie and the other parents approaching as they finally caught up to them. “No she’s the daughter of the Evil Queen!” Olivia told the teens, making them laugh. 

“Oh my gosh that’s hilarious! Yeah like we’re gonna believe a little cutie like that is the daughter of the Evil Queen! Nice try kid!” the teenagers told the kids making Olivia smirk. “Okay I warned you! Mal show them the apple!” Olivia told the little girl who smiled as she pulled out an apple and held it up to the teens. 

“Do you want an apple,” the little girl asked the teens who laughed. “Oh yeah like we’re dumb enough to fall for that!” The teens told the kids as they started laughing and , mocking them, giving the perfect amount of time for the adults to catch up, making the kids smile when they saw the teens stop messing around when they saw Evie. 

Everyone in Auradon knew Evie was the Evil Queen’s daughter and that she may be sweet, but you didn’t want to mess with her when she was angry and right now Evie was angry. “What is going on here,” Evie asked the teens, making them look at Evie nervously while the kids were smirking. “We warned you,” Sebastian told the teens, making the kids nod. 

“Yeah we warned you!” Diego told the teens who just froze in fear. “Um we were just um helping these small children. They looked lost and we didn’t want to leave them all alone,” the teens told Evie who just rolled her eyes. “Uh huh sure. Mal what happened,” Evie asked making Mal immediately smirk as she pointed to the teens. 

“Mommy they were being meanies and they tried to take our candy!” The small four year old told Evie who nodded as she looked at the teens giving them an intimidating stare as she pulled out an apple and walked over to the teens. 

“Mal’s apple may have been fake, but this one sure as hell isn’t! You have 5 seconds to get out of here! One, two, three…” Evie started counting making the teens immediately drop the candy bags that they stole from other houses as they took off running making the kids laugh. 

“Ha bet they learned their lesson about messing with us!” Olivia told the others who laughed in agreement as they finished trick or treating and were now having a sleepover at Mal’s house. 

“Yeah I know! Who knew my mommy was actually that scary! Did you see her! That was awesome!” Mal screamed out making the kids laugh. “Yeah I know! Nobody better mess with us because we have a secret weapon!” Sebastian told the other who laughed. 

“Yeah and we got extra candy because they dropped all of theirs!” Diego told the others who laughed. “Yeah I know! I think this was the best Halloween yet!” Olivia screamed out, making the others laugh and nod in agreement as they continued to eat their candy that they snuck once Evie fell asleep as Evie was exhausted unlike the kids. 

“Yeah but next year is gonna be even better! I have a plan,” Diego told the others who smiled in agreement as they continued to eat their candy until they crashed from too much sugar. 

  
  



	5. Sleepover Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you enjoyed this one shot and please let me know what you all thought. And thank you to Summer Cobra on Quotev for the idea of Doug trying to prank the kids back with a ghost. It was really fun to write that. 

“Evie can we talk about this,” Doug asked Evie after he had just watched Mal and the three other kids run to her room. Evie just laughed as she sat down on the couch. “Yeah sure what’s up,” Evie asked Doug as if it wasn’t ridiculous that she was allowing Mal to have three kids stay the night at their house. 

“Evie why are we doing this!” Doug screamed out making Evie laugh again. “Because it makes Mal happy and I did promise her a sleepover soon,” Evie told Doug who just groaned as he hated this. 

“Okay so does everyone got their candy stash!” Olivia asked the others, making them nod as they all held up their bags of candy. “Okay good! Now do we have the snacks!” Olivia asked the others and Mal smiled as she held up a bag of chips that she managed to convince Evie to buy for her after a lot of crying and begging. 

“Got it!” The young four year old screamed out making the other kids smile in approval. “Okay great now all that is missing is the TV because we got a lot of toys already!” Olivia told the other kids and Diego smiled as he held up his ipad.

“We got TV right here!” Diego told his cousin who smiled in approval. “Okay great we got everything that we are gonna need to stay up all night!” The young seven year old screamed out making the others laugh.

“Yeah! We’re gonna stay up all night!” Sebastian screamed out making the others nod in agreement. “Yeah sleep is for the weak!” Diego screamed out in agreement and the others nodded. “Yeah!” All the kids screamed out.

Doug just groaned as he looked at Evie. “They are going to stay up all night! Why are you not doing something about this!” Doug screamed out in shock making Evie roll her eyes playfully. “This isn’t my first rodeo. I know how this is going to go. They will claim they’re gonna stay up all night, play around a little and then crash,” Evie told Doug as she had experience with this kind of stuff already.

Young kids were all talk. They said stuff, but they never followed through. Doug just sighed as he knew Evie was underestimating the little monsters, but he didn’t want to tell her that and start a huge argument because then Evie wouldn’t give him attention.

“Okay so I bet you five gummy bears that I can jump from this dresser and land on Mal’s bed!” Diego told the others, making them laugh. “There is no way! I’ve tried it before and I ended up having to get lots of stitches and mommy was really really really mad,” the young four year old told the older boy who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah but you’re younger and smaller! I’m bigger and stronger! I’m telling you I can do it! Watch!” The young seven year old told the others as he climbed up onto the dresser and was about to jump when Doug came in after hearing so much noise and Evie didn’t seem to think anything was going on. 

“What are you monsters up to,” Doug asked the kids and immediately looked up to see Diego on the dresser. “Evie come here!” Doug screamed out not wanting to deal with whatever it was the kids were doing. 

Evie immediately came running in and saw the young boy on the dresser while the other kids had quickly darted not wanting to get in trouble. 

“What’s going on! Diego what are you doing up there!” Evie screamed out and Mal immediately pointed at Diego. “He is trying to jump on my bed from the dresser,” the small four year old screamed out, making Evie groan as she helped the seven year old get down.

“Mal did you not learn your lesson last time,” Evie asked the small girl who laughed as she pointed to Diego. “I know mommy! I told him about that, but he said he can do it,” Mal told Evie who just sighed as she didn’t feel like ending up back at the ER. 

“Okay well I don’t want to end up back at the hospital again, so no climbing up on the dresser. Please just play nicely and don’t get into anything dangerous okay. And please don’t stay up too late,” Evie told the small kids and Mal just laughed as she looked at Evie.

“Mommy sleep is for the weak!” The small four year old screamed out making Evie laugh at how adorable Mal sounded when she said that. “Okay well then I guess I’m weak because I need sleep, so don’t be too loud okay. And i’ll see you all in the morning,” Evie told the kids, making them laugh and Doug just looked at Evie in shock.

“That’s all they get! They could have killed each other,” Doug screamed out making Evie roll her eyes. “Doug they’re kids. Once they get a stern talking to from an adult they stop. Now goodnight,” Evie told Doug as she got into her bed and Doug just tried to sleep as well, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how much those little monsters tortured him. 

And how Evie was letting the kids do whatever they wanted. He wanted revenge and he had the perfect way of getting it. He was going to scare them and make them wish they never messed with him.

Doug just smirked as he hid and set up his master plan. “Okay well now that Miss Evie is gone let’s have some fun!” Sebastian screamed out making the kids laugh. “Yeah! And I’m finally gonna prove that I can jump from the dresser to the bed!” Diego screamed out as he climbed up onto the dresser, but the dresser immediately started the shake.

Causing Diego to freak out as he quickly got down. As soon as Diego got down the lights turned off causing the kids to all scream as no one had turned off the lights and they were afraid of the dark. “Who did that!” Olivia screamed out in fear making the kids all huddle up.

“I don’t know! I don’t like it though! I’m scared,” the young four year old cried out making Doug laugh as he had been the one to make the dresser shake and the lights turn off. Doug smirked more when he decided to take it up a notch as he began to play around with more stuff scaring the kids more.

“What was that!” Sebastian screamed out, making the kids all get scared. “I don’t know! I think it’s a ghost!” Diego screamed out in fear. “But mommy says ghosts aren’t real!” The young four year old told the older kids who nodded.

“Yeah maybe you’re right,” Olivia told her younger friend, but Doug smirked as he used the microphone that he had hidden. “Really think ghosts aren’t real? Turn around!” Doug said through the mic in a very scary voice causing the kids to look and see one of Doug’s inventions that he made causing the kids to scream more.

“I take it back! I take it back! Ghosts are real!” The small girl screamed out as she and the other kids ran to Evie’s room and immediately climbed on her bed waking her up right away. “Mal it’s late. What are you all doing in my room,” Evie asked the small girl who was crying along with the three other kids.

“Mommy we’re scared! There is a scary ghost and it’s gonna get us! Please mommy you gotta save us!” Mal screamed out and the other kids just nodded making Evie just smile a little as she pulled the four year old and the other kids close to her. 

“Aw come here! It’s okay! Ghosts aren’t real okay, but I’ll protect you all anyway,” Evie told the kids who continued to just shake and cry in fear as they just clung to her. Doug smiled in victory as he had gotten pay back on the little monsters, but he immediately stopped when he entered the room and saw Evie sitting on the bed with two kids each on both sides of her just clinging to her while she was singing to them.

“Um Evie why are they all in the bed,” Doug asked Evie who stopped singing as she looked at Doug. “They’re scared. They think they saw a ghost,” Evie told Doug who just internally groaned. “But Evie ghosts aren’t real,” Doug told Evie hoping to get her to let go of the kids, so he could have some alone time with Evie.

Evie just sighed as she continued to try and comfort the kids. “Doug I know that, but they’re scared and I’m not just going to make them suck it up. It’s my job as the one in charge to make sure that they are safe and protected,” Evie told Doug who groaned.

“Yeah but Evie they’re sleeping now, so why don’t you just put them back in Mal’s room and you and I can have some fun,” Doug told Evie who was about to respond when the kids started thrashing and crying again. “Mommy don’t leave me! The scary ghost is gonna get me!” The small four year old cried out as she clung onto Evie tighter and the other kids did the same.

Evie just quickly started singing again as she allowed the kids to fall back to sleep. “Doug I can’t do that. Look at them. They’re so scared still and I’m not just going to leave them alone when they’re scared. We can do that stuff later, but right now I’m busy making sure four little kids feel safe and protected,” Evie told Doug who groaned as he realized he screwed himself over.

He had wanted to get payback on the kids, but ended up causing himself to lose alone time with his girlfriend and leading to Mal and her friends getting even more of Evie’s attention and love. 

Just as Doug was about to just get into bed and sleep the small kids gave him a small victory smile that they quickly changed back to scared looks letting Doug know that they won again as they cuddled up more on Evie and fell back to sleep making Doug even more jealous that they got to cuddle up with Evie and he didn’t. 

  
  



	6. A Dangerous Adventure Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know this is supposed to be a one shot book, but I got this mini story idea that I’ve been wanting to do for a while now and figured I could just put it here as it fits with this story. Anyway please let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy the first part of my mini story A Dangerous Adventure. 

“Mommy why not!” The small four year old screamed out to Evie as she wanted to know more about the Isle. “Because I said so!” Evie screamed out in her most serious and stern voice making Mal start crying as she wasn’t used to Evie’s harsh voice and it was scaring her. 

Normally Evie would have calmed down by now when she saw what she was doing, but Evie was too fired up to just let this go. Her innocent, adorable, and sweet little four year old just asked to go visit the Isle. 

The same Isle with dangerous villains, no food, abuse, and not to mention the same place Maleficent had almost ruined Mal’s entire life. 

“Wow okay what’s going on here,” Lola asked Evie and Mal when she found Evie looking the most angry she had ever seen and Mal was just sobbing. Which was definitely not a normal sight as Evie very rarely raised her voice at Mal and Evie couldn’t stand the sound of Mal’s cries. 

“Mal wants to go to the Isle! I told her that is absolutely never ever ever ever ever going to happen!” Evie screamed out as she immediately got flashbacks about the Isle and how horrible it was.

The thought of her innocent baby girl on the Isle even for as long as a second was just the worst possible thing that could ever happen. Not only was the Isle a horrible place, but it was also where their mother was.

Evie would rather die than to allow her mother to ever get even as much as a one look at Mal. Her mother had abused her both mentally and physically for 16 out of her 19 years that she had been alive.

Starving her and making her be this “perfect” and ditzy princess. And her mother is also the reason she went two years not knowing she even had a baby sister and 19 years for her to find out she was a quintuplet. Evie would never let Mal go through what she did. 

Lola could see that Evie was clearly remembering things as she just hugged Evie close to her trying to calm her down and then looked at the small four year old who was still upset. 

“Mal I understand you want to see the place you were born, but I think Jenny 2.0 is right about this one. I’ve heard some pretty gruesome stuff that happens there. You’re way too young for that stuff. Heck I would never expose myself to that stuff and I’m an adult who doesn’t scare easily,” Lola told the small girl hoping to help diffuse the situation.

Mal just crossed her arms as she was still upset. She wanted to see where she came from and she wanted to meet her actual mommy. 

Everytime Mal would bring it up Evie would immediately shut it down and the young girl was sick of it. “This isn’t fair!” The small girl screamed out as she ran to her room and slammed the door. 

“She hates me now! I’m just trying to protect her” Evie cried out making Lola just pull her closer. “No Evie, Mal doesn’t hate you. She loves you. You’re like a god to her. This is just some stupid little kid thing. Besides she’ll probably get over this before the end of the day,” Lola told Evie who nodded.

“Yeah you’re right. This is Mal we’re talking about. She can’t live without me,” Evie told Lola as she smiled feeling better. Meanwhile in Mal’s room she was packing up a small bag. Once the four year old had packed a bag of her “essentials” which was really just a bunch of stuffed animals, her blanket, some candy, and a bag of strawberries she grabbed her purple dragon backpack as she quickly scribbled out a note despite still not being able to write and then climbed out her window.

The small girl decided to stop at her friend Olivia’s house first though as she didn’t want to go alone. “Mal what are you doing here? I have school tomorrow,” the young seven year old told her younger friend as she pulled her inside her room after the small girl was at her window.

“I know, but I’m going on an adventure and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. You can’t tell any of the adults though,” the younger girl told her older friend who immediately perked up at the mention of an adventure. 

“Okay! You know I can’t resist an adventure! Is it gonna be dangerous! I love dangerous adventures! They make it way more fun,” Olivia screamed out to her younger friend, making her nod.

“Awesome! Let’s go wait, we should get my cousins too!” Olivia told the four year old as they climbed out of her room after Olivia wrote a small note to her parents and they were discussing what they were gonna do.

“Okay come on let’s go,” Mal told her friend who smiled as they made their way to Sebastian and Diego’s house and climbed up to the window. “Olivia? Mal? What’s going on,” Sebastian asked the two girls.

“Shh don’t wake up your parents. And we’re going an adventure and wanted to know if you and Diego wanted to come,” Olivia told her younger cousin who immediately nodded. “Okay I’ll go see if Diego wants to come,” the young five year old called out as he ran to his brother’s room and came back.

“Okay he’s coming!” Sebastian told the girls and a few seconds later Diego showed up as they all four climbed down. “Okay so where are we going?” Diego asked the others as they never really mentioned where they were going, only that they were going on an adventure.

We have to get Logan and Alex too! This adventure is gonna be really dangerous and we need all of us for it,” Olivia told the boys, making them look at her in shock before getting excited. 

Logan and Alex immediately agreed as well as they loved danger and adventure. “Sweet! That sounds awesome,” the two boys screamed out as they also joined the group. Once they had all the kids that they would need the boys looked at the two girls as they were the only two who knew where they were actually going. 

“So can you tell us where we’re going now,” Sebastian asked his younger friend as it was obvious that she had been the one to gather everyone up for whatever this dangerous adventure would be. 

“Yeah! We’re going to the Isle! I want to meet my real mommy” The small girl told the older kids, making them look at her in shock before getting excited at the thought of going on such a dangerous adventure. “Awesome,” all the boys and Olivia screamed out at the same time as they made their way towards the bridge with the barrier. 

  
  



	7. A Dangerous Adventure Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I just wanted to give a warning this chapter does have some mild language. I censored most of it, but it does include a little bit just thought I should warn you. And I know this is supposed to be about little Mal and her friends, but I figured I should do a chapter showing Evie’s reaction. The next chapter will be focused on the kids again and what they are up to on the Isle. Anyway I hope you enjoy part 2 of this mini story and please let me know what you all thought. 

Evie was immediately woken up the next morning by her phone that wouldn’t stop going off. Evie just groaned as she picked up the phone not even looking at the caller ID as she was so exhausted. “Hello,” Evie mumbled out over the phone.

“Evie! I can’t find Olivia! And my brother and sister called apparently Sebastian, Diego, Alex, and Logan are gone too! Is Mal still there!” Olivia’s mom rambled out as she was freaking out. She had woken up to get her daughter ready for school and found that the window was open and Olivia was gone.

“Wait what!” Evie screamed out as she immediately became alert at those words as she quickly ran to Mal’s room. “No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Oh my god! This can’t be happening! Mal is gone too!” Evie screamed out in panic as she quickly spotted something that almost gave her heart attack. 

The remote to the Isle was gone. Ben had entrusted her to keep that safe and now it was gone. “NO! S***! I gotta call you back!” Evie screamed out as she quickly dialed Ben’s number in panic.

Evie got more panicked and upset when Ben didn’t answer as she just continued to try and call him over and over again. “S***! S***! S***! PICK UP! PICK UP! PICK UP!” Evie screamed out. “Ugh! It’s too early for this!” Ava whined out as she was annoyed it was early in the morning. 

Ava immediately switched as soon as she saw Evie screaming and throwing things while tears flowed down her face. As she quickly ran over to Evie in panic as she had never seen Evie like this and it was terrifying. “Evie! Look at me! What’s going on!” Ava asked her sister in panic.

“Mal and her friends are all missing right now! And the Isle barrier remote is gone! They probably went to the Isle! Do you know how bad this is! They’re gonna get killed! I’m not even kidding! They’re too innocent! Those monsters are going to eat them alive! We have to go get them, but we don’t have a way to the Isle because Mal and her friends took it! I can’t believe this is happening! And Ben won’t answer his damn phone!” Evie screamed out in panic and hysterics. 

“Okay relax I’m sure it’s not that bad…” Ava began to say but Evie immediately interrupted her as Ava had no clue what it was like on the Isle. “NOT THAT BAD! ARE YOU INSANE! IT’S AN ISLE FULL OF VILLAINS! YOU CAN NOT SHOW INNOCENCE OR GOODNESS! THERE IS NO SAFETY! YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING WELL YOU DON’T! I LIVED 16 YEARS LIKE THAT! YOU DON’T KNOW BAD UNTIL YOU GET ABUSED EVERYDAY, GO WEEKS WITHOUT EATING, AND HAVE TO AVOID GETTING KILLED! A FOUR YEAR OLD CHILD WHO LIVED HER WHOLE LIFE IN AURADON WILL NEVER SURVIVE THAT! I BARELY SURVIVED AND I LIVED THERE FOR 16 YEARS! AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT MAL BROUGHT HER FRIENDS INTO THIS! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT 6 YOUNG, INNOCENT, AURADON KIDS ON A PRISON MADE FOR ACTUAL EVIL VILLAINS!” Evie screamed out hysterically as she began to have trouble breathing as she started trying to take breaths but couldn’t. 

Noticing this Ava immediately dropped down by Evie as she knew what Evie was going through. She got panic attacks all the time back when the paparazzi went after her when they found out where she was after her adopted dad had stolen money from his clients.

“Evie! Calm down, breathe, take deep breaths! It’s okay. Evie you have to calm down. It’ll be okay. Mal and her friends will be fine,” Ava told her sister hoping to calm her down despite being freaked out herself. 

She had heard some horror stories about the Isle and the fact that even the thought of the Isle was causing Evie to completely freak out and have a panic attack was definitely a scary thing.

“I...I… can’t… I… she’s… I… I…she’s… I...I...nee...need...her” Evie mumbled out as she was still sobbing and struggling to breathe. 

“Whoa what’s going on,” Lola asked when she woke up to see Evie having a panic attack on the floor and sobbing while Ava was trying to calm her down.

“Mal!” Evie screamed out immediately, filling Lola with fear and concern. “What! What about Mal! Is she okay! Where is she!” Lol rambled out in panic.

“She went to the Isle, so no she’s not okay! She’s gonna get killed! How did she even get that remote… It was you! You left the remote out again didn’t you!” Evie screamed out as she remembered that Lola kept playing with the barrier remote despite Evie telling her over and over again that it’s not a toy.

Lola’s eyes immediately widened in fear and realization as she realized that she did in fact forget to put the remote back where it was supposed to go and the small four year old was easily able to reach it. 

“Okay so um I may have forgotten to put it back,” Lola began to say, but couldn’t finish as Evie launched at her, but was quickly held back by Ava. “Lola! I’m going to seriously kill you! Let me go!” Evie screamed out while thrashing and trying to get out of Ava’s grip as she was angry. 

Mal was on the Isle because Lola was too irresponsible to make sure that the remote she kept playing with was away from Mal’s reach like it was supposed to be. “Okay what the heck! Why is Ava holding back Evie and why does it look like Evie is about to kill Lola,” April and Tessa both asked pretty much at the same time as they woke up to see Evie trying to kill their own sister.

“Lola left the remote to the Isle out and now Mal and her friends are gone! They went to the Isle!” Ava told the other two trying to bring them up to speed on what was going on. “Oh wow okay. Well then we can just go get her problem solved,”April told the others making Evie laugh sarcastically.

“Yes because that’s totally all it takes! Do you know how dangerous it is! And we need a way to get there! Why won’t Ben answer his damn phone!” Evie screamed out in anger. “Alright that’s it screw this!” Evie told the others as she was upset.

“And where exactly are you going,” April asked Evie who just glared at her as she was still angry. “To Ben’s office! I don’t care if he’s busy! I am getting my innocent child and her friends back from that torturous prison!” Evie screamed out causing the others to just quickly follow after her as they had never seen Evie this mad before and were honestly kinda scared. 

As soon as they made it to Ben’s office Evie didn’t even hesitate as she grabbed the phone from him making him look up at her in shock. “Evie what’s going on,” Ben asked Evie when he could see she looked angry and depressed at the same time. 

“Thanks for entrusting the person with a four year old child to keep the Isle barrier remote safe!” Evie sarcastically told Ben, making him look at her in complete shock and concern. “What happened!” Ben asked Evie in concern as he realized something scary all 4 of Evie’s sisters were with her and he didn’t see Mal.

“Mal and I got into an argument because I told her she couldn’t go to the Isle to meet our mom and then I woke up to Mal’s friends mom calling me in panic because her child and her nephews were missing. I checked and Mal is gone too and so is the barrier remote! They went to the Isle!” Evie rambled out to Ben making him freeze up.

“What, so that’s why the barrier alarm went off last night!” Ben asked in shock, barely being able to speak as he took in the information. He was a king and he didn’t even know that 5 of his citizens managed to get on the Isle last night. And not just citizens, but actual children. 

“The barrier alarm went off last night and you never informed anyone!” Evie screamed out making Ben back up a little as Evie was honestly starting to scare him. “I didn’t know! The alarm goes off for no reason sometimes! I didn’t know 6 kids went through it! It’s okay we can just go find them,” Ben told Evie, making her sigh as she hated the thought of going back to the Isle.

“You are not coming! Just give me a way to get back onto the Isle! I can go by myself! That includes all of you!” Evie screamed out as she looked at her sisters and the king. “Are you insane! We are not letting you go alone! And besides she’s our sister too! We are coming with you,” the other quints told Evie as they couldn’t believe Evie was just going to go by herself to a dangerous place.

“No! It’s too dangerous!” Evie told her sisters making Ben get upset as he was the king and it was his job to protect his citizens. He had already failed. He allowed 6 of them to get onto the Isle. He would not fail again. 

“Evie as your king I will not be allowing you to go alone! It’s too dangerous and it is my job as your king to protect you and all of my citizens,” Ben told Evie, making her sigh as she knew she had no choice. 

“Alright fine but all of you need serious makeovers!” Evie told the others, making them roll their eyes. “Okay so you’re really gonna waste time changing our looks!” April asked Evie, making her roll her eyes. 

“We’re going to the Isle! You’ll get killed wearing clothes like that! You can just borrow my clothes since we’re the same size and Ben I have some clothes that I made a while ago that you can use. Now let’s go! We have 6 innocent children to save!” Evie told the others as she quickly led them back to the house and threw the new Isle style clothes at them, so they could go to the Isle and rescue Mal and her friends. 

  
  



	8. A Dangerous Adventure Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you all thought. 

“Wow your mommy actually lived here!” Olivia asked her friend in shock as the group of kids managed to use the barrier remote that Mal took and used it to get on the Isle. “Yeah I think so,” the small four year old told her friends who nodded.

“So where are we going,” Sebastian asked his younger friend. “To find my real mommy!” The small girl told her older friends, making them all look at her in shock. “But I thought your real mommy was really mean and evil,” Logan told the small girl who nodded.

“Yeah but I want to meet her,” Mal told the others who nodded as they kept walking around the Isle. They all froze when they accidentally ran into someone who got angry right away, but quickly smirked when she saw who Mal was.

“Shut up no way! You look exactly like Mal, Maleficent’s kid, but like all tiny and baby!” Freddie told the small girl making Mal look at her in confusion.

“How do you know my name! And my mommy says that is a bad word! And my mommy is not Maleficent! My mommy is Evie!” The small girl screamed out making Freddie laugh as she didn’t realize that the little girl was actually Mal.

“No way! Evie Queen actually reproduced with someone! And named her kid after her best friend!” Freddie screamed out, making the kids all look at her in confusion as they didn't understand what that meant. “Oh come on seriously you don’t know what that means!” Freddie screamed out as she had never seen kids from the Isle that innocent.

“My mommy said that she will tell me that stuff when I’m older!” Olivia told Freddie, making her roll her eyes. “Okay yeah you all are definitely not Isle kids! And look at you! Evie made a soft kid!” Freddie screamed out as she looked at Mal who was holding her dragon toy in her hand and the kids all had cute faces that literally screamed innocent.

“Evie isn’t Mal’s real mommy! Mal’s real mommy is the Evil Queen!” Alex told Freddie, making her nod as she looked at Mal. 

“Wait a minute! No way! You actually are Mal! What are you all doing here anyway! You scream innocent! You’re gonna get killed here! Just go back to Auradon oh and take me with you! I wanna see my sister again,” Freddie told the kids making Mal look at her in confusion.

“Who's your sister,” the small four year old asked Freddie, making her laugh. “Celia is my sister. How is she doing,” Freddie asked Mal and the others making Mal smile. 

“Oh she’s nice! I like her! She showed me how to play categories and she plays really fun games with me, mommy, and Dizzy!” The small girl screamed out making Freddie smile a little hearing that her sister was doing good and living a better life.

“Well that’s good to hear. Now seriously go back to Auradon! It’s not safe for innocent Auradon kids here. I’m looking out for y'all!” Freddie told the kids making Mal get upset. “But I wanna see my real mommy,” the small girl screamed out making Freddie freeze.

“No way! The Evil Queen will kill all of you! Trust me you don’t wanna meet her. Just go before,” Freddie began to say, but got interrupted when the Evil Queen walked by as she got a look at the children.

“What is this I hear about kids wanting to see me!” The Evil Queen screamed out, making Olivia and her cousins get scared while Mal just ran over to her as she couldn't believe she was meeting her “real” mom. 

“Mommy!” Mal screamed out as she ran over to the Evil Queen who was about to push Mal away in disgust until she realized who Mal was and how she could use her to her advantage. 

The Evil Queen just put on her best fake smile as she looked at Mal and her friends. “Oh my baby! Mommy hasn’t seen you since the day you were born! And you made friends! How nice! Come on darling mommy wants to have some catching up time with her youngest baby and her friends,” The Evil Queen told the four year old in her best fake caring mother voice to trick the kids into going with her.

Freddie just watched in disbelief as she looked at the kids. “Don’t go with her, she's trying to trick you,” Freddie told the small kids, but it was too late. The Evil Queen already had them in her grip as she dragged the naive kids back to her “castle.” 

Freddie sighed as she knew she failed Mal and the others and she failed Evie who she owed for looking after her little sister for her and making sure she was okay. Freddie just sighed as she ran off hoping to find someone to help her get the kids back.

While the innocent kids were being tricked by the Evil Queen back in Auradon Evie and the others were preparing for their dangerous trip to the Isle to rescue the kids. “Okay there now we all look like Isle kids! Let’s go!” Evie told the others as they all finished changing.

“Wait! We need one more thing!” Evie screamed out as she grabbed some of her old weapons and handed them to everyone making them all look at her in shock. “Okay where did you get this stuff!” Ava screamed out as she wasn’t used to Evie being like that. 

Evie just rolled her eyes as she looked at the others. “Again I grew up on the Isle! You need protection, take it or leave it! Now let’s go! I can’t lose my baby girl!” Evie told the others who just nodded as they quickly made their way out of the house and started heading towards the limo.

They stopped though when they ran into Jay and Carlos who were looking at the group in confusion. “Hey what’s going on,” Carlos asked the group, making Evie sigh as she looked at the boys.

“We’re going to the Isle!” Evie quickly told Carlos and Jay as she handed them some weapons, making them look at her in shock. “What! Why!” Carlos screamed out making Evie sigh as they were wasting more time. “We’ll explain later! Now are you coming or staying because we gotta go now!” Evie told the boys who nodded as they grabbed the weapons from Evie and quickly got into the limo.

“Okay so can you explain what is going on now!” Jay screamed out once they were all in the limo and driving towards the Isle. Evie just sighed as she looked at the boys. “We’re going to the Isle because Mal and her friends are on there and my mama bear senses are telling me that they are in danger!” Evie quickly told the boys as she couldn’t stop freaking out.

“Wait what!” Carlos and Jay screamed out in shock making Evie nod as she started crying again. “Mal got mad at me for telling her she couldn’t see our mom and then she ran away to the Isle with all of her friends! And I have a really bad feeling about this!” Evie rambled out to the boys making them look at everyone in shock as no one had told them what was going on.

Before the boys could comment though they reached the Isle and everyone quickly got back into their Isle ways as they looked at the others. 

“Okay now we are on the Isle. You need to look tough! Don’t show weakness! Ava, April, Lola you three are fine! Ben and Tessa you need to be more tough and mean! Don’t show weakness! And do not draw attention!” Evie, Carlos, and Jay all told the others preparing them for how to act on the Isle. 

“Okay I think we’re good! Let’s do this! Cause we’re rotten!” Evie screamed out making the boys smile as they hadn’t used their signature phrase in a while. “To the core!” Carlos, Jay, and Evie screamed out making the others look at them like they were crazy.

“We’ll explain later! Now let’s go!” Evie told the others, making them nod as they all put on their best Isle attitude as they made their way through the Isle in search of the small kids. 

  
  



	9. Christmas Time Adventures Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know I’m in the middle of a mini story right now and I haven’t updated that one in a while. I’m almost done with the next part, but because it’s almost Christmas I’ve decided to do a Christmas two shot with little Mal and her friends. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought and I promise I will get back to A Dangerous Adventure right after this. 
> 
> Also Thank you to @Malvieshipper101 on Wattpad for this idea. 

“Mal why are we doing this,” Olivia asked her younger friend as they were having another playdate and Mal had suggested that they make Christmas cookies despite none of them knowing how to bake. 

“Cause mommy always makes me cookies and I wanna try and do it for mommy!” The small four year old told her friends who nodded as they looked at the younger girl. “Okay but how do we bake cookies,” Sebastian asked his younger friend who smiled as she pulled out some play doh. 

“Here I think we can use this! Mommy always says we have to make the dough and this is called play doh, so I think it’ll work!” The small four year old told her friends who nodded as they all started grabbing play doh and bringing it over to the counter.

“Okay now we need um…” The small four year old told her friends as she looked around trying to remember what they needed to make cookies, but Olivia smiled as she found a flower from outside and brought it over.

“Look I found some flowers and mommy always says we have to add the flower, so let’s mix it in with the play doh,” the young seven year old told her friends making them nod in agreement as they took out all the play doh and stuck it in a bowl as well as some flowers from outside. 

“Okay now we have the dough, the flower, now what do we need,” Mal asked her friends, making Sebastian smile as he remembered that they needed baking soda and eggs as he picked up a bottle of soda and grabbed some eggs bringing it over.

“We need baking soda and eggs! Here!” The young five year old screamed out as he opened the bottle of soda and poured the whole thing into the bowl and the other kids laughed as they started to stick the eggs into the bowl and mixed them into their “cookie” mix. 

“Okay I think they are looking good! Now I think we’re missing something. Oh that’s right, sugar!” Mal screamed out as she grabbed her stash of candy and they all laughed as they dumped some of the candy into the bowl. 

“Okay now we mix and bake it!” Olivia told the others as they all grabbed a spoon and started to mix the ingredients in the bowl and then they rolled them into balls and placed them on the cookie sheet like they had seen their parents do.

“Okay good now we gotta bake it!” Olivia told the others but they just looked at the oven in shock as they weren’t allowed to touch the oven.

“How are we opposed to bake them if we’re not allowed to touch the fire monster!” Mal told her friends, making them sigh as they knew the younger girl was right. Just as they were about to give up Lola walked by and they immediately ran over to her.

“Auntie Lola!” Mal screamed out as she ran over to the older girl, making Lola look at Mal and the others as she laughed a little at how fast Mal had run to her. “Whoa okay relax where’s the fire,” Lola jokingly told the kids, making Mal laugh.

“There’s no fire Auntie Lola, but we need you to put our cookies in the fire monster!” The small girl told Lola making her look at the complete mess that the kids made in the kitchen as they held up a tray of what looked like a mess of just everything, but Lola wasn’t the one in charge, so she honestly didn’t care and she believed kids should be allowed to use their creativity.

“Alright I’ll put your cookies in the fire monster. Mal is this play doh,” Lola asked the small girl who smiled. “Yeah! We needed dough and this is play doh, so it has to work too!” The small four year old told Lola who just looked at the “cookies” trying to debate whether to say something or not.

“Mal you’re not going to eat this are you,” Lola asked the small girl and her friends as she knew that it was fine to let the kids have their fun, but if they were planning on eating these then she knew she would need to step in as they could probably die from eating something like this.

“Of course we are Auntie Lola and these Christmas cookies are for mommy!” The small girl told Lola who just looked at the innocent kids who were waiting for her to bake their toxic cookies. 

Lola just sighed as she didn’t want to hurt Mal and her friends’ feelings, but she knew she couldn’t let them give these to Evie or themselves. Lola just quickly picked up the cookies as she dumped them in the trash making the kids look at her in complete shock and hurt as they had worked hard on those “cookies” and Lola just threw them away.

“Hey! That was mean! We worried hard on those!” Olivia screamed out and the others joined in as they were upset. Lola just shrugged as she pretended it was an accident. “I know I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that, but come on I’ll help you redo them,” Lola told the kids making them nod.

“Yeah! You have to cause we worked hard on those and you threw them away Auntie Lola!” Mal told Lola who laughed as she pulled out the actual baking ingredients and helped the kids actually bake the cookies the right away.

“No Mal we’re not putting play doh in the cookies, Olivia flour does not mean an actual flower, and Sebastian baking soda doesn’t mean actual soda, but you know that does sound pretty cool! You know what yeah we’re definitely adding the soda and the candy! Throw it in!” Lola told the kids, making them laugh as they helped Lola make the cookies.

“Okay now we should make cool cut outs so these are all the christmas cut outs! Go nuts!” Lola told the kids as she handed them all Christmas cut outs and let the kids make the cut outs in the dough. 

When they were finished Lola put the cookies in the oven and they all sat down on the couch and watched Frozen while they waited for the cookies to bake. “Okay they’re done now let’s take them out and let them cool. Then we can decorate them and give them to Evie,” Lola told the kids, making them laugh as they waited for the cookies to cool.

“Look at mine! It’s all purple!” Mal screamed out making the others laugh as they loaded their cookies in frosting and sprinkles. “Yeah look at mine! Look at all the sprinkles!” Sebastian screamed out making them all laugh as they continued to decorate the Christmas cookies for Evie while making a huge mess.

“Okay they’re done! Now let’s go give them to mommy!” Mal screamed out as they ran over to Evie who was sketching a new design. “Mommy!” Mal screamed out causing Evie to jump a little as she looked up and her eyes grew wide when she saw the kids all covered from head to toe in flour, eggs, and dough.

“Mal sweetie what do you all do,” Evie asked the small girl who smiled as they handed her the cookies. “We made you Christmas cookies mommy! We had to start over though cause Auntie Lola messed up the first ones, but it’s okay because she helped us make these ones to make up for it,” the small girl told Evie who smiled as she looked at Mal.

The cookies definitely did not look like they came out right, but it was the thought that counts and she knew Mal and her friends were trying their best. “Aw! Thank you! That was very thoughtful!” Evie told the small girl and her friends, making them smile as they held a cookie up to her.

“Miss Evie aren't you gonna try one?” Olivia asked Evie and the others joined in. “Yeah mommy are you,” Mal asked Evie, making her sigh as she didn’t want to eat the cookies, but she knew she would make them feel bad if she didn’t.

“Yes of course I will!” Evie told the kids as she took a bite out of the cookies. “Mommy do you like them!” Mal asked Evie making her hold back her urge to spit it out as the cookies were way too sweet and didn’t come out right, but she knew she had to lie.

“Yes sweetie they are really good! Now why don’t you all go play some more okay since mommy has to work,” Evie told Mal and the others who smiled as they ran off. Once the kids had run off again Evie quickly spit it out into a napkin making Lola laugh as she had watched the whole thing.

“Aw what’s the matter, you don’t like our cookies,” Lola jokingly told Evie, making her roll her eyes as she looked at Lola. “Candy really? And Lola baking soda does not mean actual soda,” Evie told Lola making her laugh.

“Yeah I know, but it sounded cool. And you should have seen the cookies they tried to make before! They used play doh, actual flowers, eggs with the shell, soda, and candy. It was toxic or something, so I threw it out. You’re welcome!” Lola told Evie, making her laugh as she couldn’t help it.

“Wait actually!” Evie asked her sister, making Lola laugh as she pulled out some photos. “Yeah look see! That’s the play doh,” Lola told Evie making her laugh. “Oh wow! Well at least these cookies were edible. Alright well I have to go clean up the huge mess in the kitchen that I just know is there and then I have to clean up the 3 messy kids,” Evie told Lola, making her laugh.

“Ha good luck!” Lola told Evie, making Evie roll her eyes as she dragged Lola out with her. “No you’re helping! You helped make the mess you’re gonna help clean it! And then you are going to help me put them to bed which isn’t going to be easy because it’s Christmas Eve,” Evie told Lola, making her groan.

“Ugh I totally forgot about that! Why are they sleeping over if it’s Christmas Eve!” Lola screamed out making Evie laugh. “Because their parents are busy, so I agreed to let them stay the night,” Evie told Lola, making Lola roll her eyes. “You’re such a pushover,” Lola told Evie, making Evie laugh.

“I am not a pushover and you’re still helping!” Evie told Lola, making her groan again. While Lola and Evie were cleaning, Mal and her friends smiled as they made a plan in Mal’s room as they were determined to see Santa Claus.

“Okay now the plan starts tonight! Are you ready!” Olivia told the younger two making them nod as they all put their hands in and did a chant like they always did whenever they would come up with a master plan. 

“Yeah we’re gonna see Santa Claus tonight!” Mal screamed out making the others laugh and nod in agreement. “Yeah we are! Oh quick your mommy is coming abort!” Sebastian screamed out causing the kids to quickly disperse as Mal grabbed her coloring book, Olivia grabbed a doll, and Sebastian got out his legos. 

  
  



	10. Christmas Time Adventures Final Part

“Hey what are you all up to now,” Evie playfully asked the kids once her and Lola had finished cleaning up the huge mess in the kitchen that the kids had made. “Nothing mommy! I’m just coloring a picture!” Mal told Evie with an innocent smile and the other kids quickly joined in wanting to stop Evie from getting suspicious of their plan.

“Yeah and I’m playing dollies!” The small seven year old told Evie making her nod and Sebastian held up his legos as well. “Yeah and Miss Evie I’m building legos! Look at this!” Sebastian told Evie, making her laugh as she looked at the kids that were still covered in flour, dough, and icing.

“Okay well come on let’s get you all cleaned up and then you can get back to you coloring, dollies, and legos,” Evie told the small kids making them groan as they didn’t want to get a bath. 

“No! Mommy we’re too busy for that!” The small four year old told Evie making her laugh as she picked up Mal anyway which was easy because Mal was small for her age. “Mommy! Put me down! I don’t wanna take a bath right now!” Mal screamed out making Evie laugh as she took Mal and gave her a bath anyway. 

“Mommy why did you do that!” Mal screamed out while Evie was brushing her wet hair after she had forced Mal to take a bath and while Lola was scrubbing off the mess on the other kids with a towel. 

“Because you were dirty and you needed to get clean! There don’t you feel better being in your clean pajamas,” Evie told the small girl making Mal groan as she hated when Evie brushed her hair.

“Owie! Mommy that hurts! How come Sebastian and Olivia didn’t have to take a bath! Auntie Lola is just scrubbing them with a towel!” Mal screamed out as she didn’t think it was fair. Evie just laughed as she finished brushing Mal’s hair and then hugged her.

“That’s because they weren’t as messy as you and they can take a bath when they get home trust me their mommies and daddies are definitely gonna make them take a bath when they get home, but for now this works. Now are you excited for tonight,” Evie told the small girl trying to change the subject making Mal laugh.

“Yeah! It’s gonna be so much fun! I’ve been a good girl this year, so I’m gonna get presents from Santa! I can’t wait!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making Evie laugh as she looked at Mal.

“Yeah you are! Oh look Sebastian and Olivia are done getting cleaned up. Alright I’m gonna go now okay, but it’s bedtime because Santa is coming tonight, but he won’t come until you’re sleeping. I’m gonna give you three a few more minutes and then after that I’m gonna come in and it’ll be time for bed okay,” Evie told Mal, making her groan.

“Mommy we’re not tired though,” the small girl told Evie, making her laugh as she got up while Olivia and Sebastian ran back in and went back to their toys. “I know Mal, but you wanna be sleeping or Santa can’t come,” Evie told the small girl making her sigh as she knew Evie was right.

“Okay fine mommy! Mommy I love you,” the small girl told Evie making her laugh as she hugged Mal. “I love you too now I mean it okay it’s bedtime,” Evie told Mal and her friends who nodded.

Once Evie left the kids all made sure she was really gone before they quickly dropped their toys and got back to their planning. “Okay now mommy says we have to sleep now that means we gotta pretend to fall asleep until mommy and everyone else falls asleep and then we can see Santa!” The small girl told her friends, making them nod excitedly.

“Yeah!” Olivia and Sebastian screamed out in agreement. “Okay what are those kids doing!” April asked Evie and the others as she had been working with kids for awhile now and living with Mal, so she knew whenever kids were quiet they were either causing trouble or sleeping, but considering Mal always stayed up late it was definitely the first one.

Evie just laughed as she looked at her sister. “They’re fine I was just in there. And they won’t do anything bad tonight considering it’s Christmas Eve and Santa is coming,” Evie told the others, making them laugh as they didn’t believe in Santa, but they found it cute that Evie did.

“Evie I think it’s cute that you want to have a child like imagination, but you do know Santa isn’t real right,” Lola told Evie making Evie roll her eyes as she knew he was real because she never bought Mal the gifts that she got last year and the year before that and neither did Uma.

“He is real! And I know because I got gifts from him and Mal got stuff that I would never buy for her! Like her first Christmas when she got a whole collection of pacifiers that I’m pretty sure she still has hidden away somewhere as I never found all the pacifiers! And I would never have gotten her those as I was trying to wean her off of them!” Evie screamed out making the others laugh.

“Yeah but…” The other quints tried to tell Evie but she smiled when she remembered something. “Yeah but nothing. I think you’re forgetting that magic exists remember! You’ve literally seen it,” Evie told the others making them stop trying to argue as they knew Evie was right about that.

“Yeah that’s what I thought! Anyway it’s getting late we should get to bed,” Evie told the others who just nodded as they went to their rooms to sleep. “Okay the coast is clear! They’re all sleeping now!” Olivia screamed out causing the kids to smile as they quietly put down their toys and went to the living room 

“Okay he should be here any minute!” Sebastian screamed out as they all continued to hide waiting to see Santa come down the chimney. “It’s been forever! When is he gonna come! I’m getting sleepy!” The small four year old told her older friends who sighed.

“Yeah this is taking forever, but we have to stay up! I wanna brag to all the mean kids in first grade that make fun of me for having a best friend that is younger than me! I don’t like them! They’re meanies and they understand what it’s like to have an amazing best friend!” Olivia told the other two kids, making Mal smile as she hugged Olivia who laughed and hugged her back.

“Okay he should be here really um… really,” Sebastian started to say as he got sleepy and the other two kids tried to stay awake as well, but they ended up all falling asleep in the living room. 

“Ugh what time is it,” the small five year old asked the others as they all stretched as they woke up early the next morning. “I don’t know, but look Santa came!” Mal screamed out excitedly as they all looked at the presents.

“Aw we missed him, but we’ll definitely see him next year!” Olivia screamed out making the others nod in agreement. “Yeah now come on let’s go wake up my mommy, so we can open presents!” Mal screamed out making them all laugh as they ran to Evie’s room.

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up mommy! Wake up mommy! It’s Christmas! And Santa came! Mommy wake up! We wanna open presents! Mommy wake up! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”” The small four year old screamed out as she shook Evie making Evie groan as she looked at the time.

“Mal it’s 3 in the morning!” Evie screamed out making Mal smile as she looked at Evie. “But mommy it’s Christmas!” The young girl screamed out excitedly making Evie groan as she wanted to sleep more, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“Ugh fine! But we can’t open presents until everyone is awake,” Evie told Mal and her friends as she was going to make the others be up too. If Evie was getting her sleep taken away then everyone else would be too. 

Evie laughed when Mal and her friends quickly ran out of the room and she heard all the screaming and groans as she knew Mal and her friends had just woken everyone up.

“Morning!” Evie playfully called out once everyone had been rudely woken up by the three kids. “Ugh why! It’s 3 in the morning!” April screamed out making the others join in on their complaining.

“Because it’s Christmas! And look Santa came!” Mal screamed out excitedly making the others wake up a little when they saw all the presents. “Whoa holy! No way! He is real!” All the quints except for Evie screamed out as they couldn’t believe their eyes.

Evie just laughed as she loved being right. “Told you so! I’m always right! Now come on let’s open up presents!” Evie told the others with her victory smile making them all laugh as they all sat down and opened presents enjoying their first family Christmas all together. 

  
  



	11. A Dangerous Adventure Part 4

“Alright this way” The three VKs cried out as they led everyone through the Isle. “Okay you’re kidding me! You did not actually grow up here,” the others except for Ben told Evie, Jay, and Carlos said in shock as they couldn’t believe how horrible the Isle was.

It was shocking that their sister had actually grown up living like this. Evie just rolled her eyes trying to fall back into her Isle ways. “We did! Now come on we don’t have time for a tour! We have to get Mal and her friends then get out of here,” Evie told the others, but didn’t get to finish when she saw Freddie who immediately ran towards her in panic.

“Evie!” Freddie exclaimed making Evie freeze up as it was obvious Freddie knew something. “What’s going on,” Evie asked Freddie who sighed. “I’m assuming you’re here for Mal and those kids right!” Freddie asked Evie, making Evie fill with anger as she looked at Freddie thinking Freddie had them.

“What did you do to them Freddie! We’re not here to play games! I swear if you!” Evie screamed out making Freddie roll her eyes as she pushed Evie back.

“I didn’t take them! I would never do that to someone who looks after my sister for me! I tried to warn them though, but they didn’t listen,” Freddie rambled out making Evie fill with panic as she realized her worst fears were happening. 

“She has them doesn’t she!” Evie asked Freddie in fear. Freddie just sighed as she nodded her head sadly confirming Evie’s worst fears. “NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Why! You have got to be kidding me! I have to go back there!” Evie cried out hysterically causing everyone to worry as they didn’t understand what Evie and Freddie were talking about.

“I’m sorry! I really tried to warn them!” Freddie told Evie as she was feeling so guilty especially seeing how broken Evie looked. Evie was always someone she had admired even if she would never admit it.

Evie looked after her sister both on the Isle and now in Auradon too. And she couldn’t do the same for Evie. Evie just quickly composed herself as she knew they really didn’t have time for this as they needed to get Mal and her friends back now as she knew her mother had them.

Before anyone could say anything else Evie just quickly looked at Carlos and Jay giving them a look that they immediately knew. Back when they lived on the Isle they had their own secret gestures and codes. 

It was made to protect each other without anyone knowing what they were saying and the look Evie just gave them said everything they needed to know without her having to actually say it out loud. 

They were going to the Evil Queen’s “castle.” The Evil Queen had Mal and her friends. “What’s going on,” Ben asked the three villain kids who just rolled their eyes as they didn’t have time to waste explaining their secret codes to everyone. 

“It doesn’t matter! Come on it looks like it’s gonna be a family reunion,” Evie sarcastically told the others as she took a deep breath trying to stop the incoming panic attack from coming as she hated the place she grew up and now here they were going right back to it.

Once Evie was sure she was composed enough she quickly led everyone to her old home. “Okay now we’re going to enter through here this is how I used to enter everyday,” Evie told the others as she led them to the old window to her old room.

“Okay how are we supposed to…” Ava began, but stopped when Evie, Jay, and Carlos had already climbed up and were in the room. “Okay how did you do that!” April exclaimed in shock, making Evie, Jay, and Carlos roll their eyes as that was nothing and they had been doing that since they were literal kids. 

“Like we said it’s survival to be able to climb. Now quickly use this and climb up!” Carlos told the others as he threw down a rope for the others to climb up. Lola and Tessa just shrugged as they immediately climbed up into the room as Tessa was used to stuff like that and Lola just found it cool while Ben, Ava, and April were still in shock.

“You have to climb up! That’s the only way in! If you go through the front she’ll see you right away,” Evie told the others in her panicky voice as she had grown up in that “castle” and knew all the best ways to get around without being seen. Plus she was feeling so uneasy being back in the house that had caused all her childhood trauma. 

Ava just rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath and then climbed up along with April leaving just Ben. “Ben you have to climb up! There is no other option!” Evie screamed out to the king who was just looking up at the window in fear.

“That’s way too high up!” Ben yelled out making Jay roll his eyes. “Dude this is nothing! Stop being a wimp! Now climb up or we leave you behind because our baby sister is probably in danger right now! And you’re our friend, but family comes first!” Jay angrily told Ben as he was getting frustrated with his friend.

He knew Ben was from Auradon, but Ben had insisted on coming; they were fine with him staying back for this exact reason. Ben just gulped as he started to climb up, but started to freak out when he felt himself start to slip.

“I’m gonna fall! I’m slipping!” Ben cried out in panic as he was about to lose his grip, but just as Ben thought he was a goner he felt a hand grab him as he felt himself regaining his grip and climbing up into the room.

Ben blushed as soon as he realized that the hand that pulled him up was Evie’s as he couldn’t help but get butterflies in his stomach. “Evie you saved me,” Ben asked Evie who blushed a little before getting stern again as she remembered what they were there for.

“Yeah well I’m not gonna let you die! Now come on let’s go rescue Mal and her friends! Everyone do what I do! Trust me I know all of mom’s hiding spots!” Evie told the others as she started to lead them through her old home taking a deep breath as she tried to push away all of her haunting memories, but Evie froze when her eyes landed at the very spot she had been forced to stand in while she watched her mom and Maleficent steal Mal away as a newborn.

As all of the memories came flashing back. “Evie come on!” Tessa told Evie who just kept staring at the same spot. “This is where I failed Mal the first time! I let Maleficent take her!” Evie screamed out as those memories kept replaying in her head and it was all she could think about.

Evie was brought back to reality though when she heard that haunting voice she never would have thought she would have to hear again. “Oh what a nice surprise! A family reunion with my worthless children!” The Evil Queen screamed out, making Evie freeze in fear before snapping out of it as she got closer to her mom forgetting the others were still in the room.

“I am not worthless! You’re the worthless one rotting here in this junk you call a home! Now tell me where my daughter and her friends are!” Evie cried out no longer afraid of her mom anymore.

The Evil Queen just smirked as she looked at Evie. “I believe you mean my daughter and her friends,” The Evil Queen told Evie, making sure to exaggerate the words my daughter trying to rub it in Evie’s face.

Evie just got more angry as she looked at her mother who was trying to claim Mal was her daughter when Mal belonged to Evie. Evie had been the one to give up her teenage years to raise her baby sister. Mal was hers not their horrible mothers who had spent 16 years treating Evie like she was nothing. 

“NO I MEAN MY DAUGHTER! YOU HAD A CHANCE TO BE HER MOM AND YOU BLEW IT! YOU GAVE HER AWAY TO MALEFICENT FOR A TITLE! AND YES MOTHER I REMEMBER THAT NOW! AND YOU WERE NEVER MY MOTHER! YOU WERE A MONSTER! YOU BEAT ME AND STARVED ME! YOU MADE ME FEEL TERRIBLE ABOUT MYSELF AND YOU FORCED ME TO HOOK UP WITH GUYS! I AM NOT LETTING YOU DO WHAT YOU DID TO ME TO MAL! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER AND HER FRIENDS BACK OR WE CAN DO THIS HARD THE WAY!” Evie cried out in anger as tears started to flow down her face and she didn’t even care that she wasn’t alone as she had been holding that in since forever and it felt like a weight was lifted to get it out. 

Everyone else just watched Evie and The Evil Queen in shock as they didn’t know how to react. They had heard stories from Evie about The Evil Queen and what she had done to Evie, but it was different actually seeing it for themselves. 


	12. A Dangerous Adventure Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I just wanted to mention that I already have the next part and half of the part after that written, so please let me know if you want me to post more today or not because I was saving them to post another time, but if you really want me to I can post them today as well. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought. 

“Oh please! You should be lucky! I have given you everything! And your sister was a mistake anyway! You think I wanted another brat! I was going to throw her to the streets, so you should be glad I did what I did instead! Everything I did was to make you the perfect princess!” The Evil Queen cackled out filling Evie with even more rage. 

“I NEVER WANTED TO BE A PERFECT PRINCESS! AND I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK! THIS JUST PROVES THAT MAL WAS ALWAYS GOING TO BE MY BABY BECAUSE I WOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU THROW HER TO THE STREETS! AND HOW COULD YOU SEPARATE ALL OF US! YOU SEPERATED ALL OF YOUR KIDS! WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” Evie cried out as she couldn’t help it. She was hurting right now.

She just broke up with her boyfriend of two years a few days ago after finding out that he was hurting her child. And she felt even more guilty as she had ignored all the warning signs. Mal had told her over and over again that she didn’t like him and he was mean.

But she was so stupid and she let him manipulate her. Not only that, but that same guy was also cheating on her and that skank was hurting Mal as well. And now ontop of all that she upset Mal, so much that she ran away to the Isle and is now being held captive by their evil mom.

Evie was feeling like a failure as she started to lose her confidence and her strength giving The Evil Queen the perfect opportunity to strike.

“OH LOOK AT YOU! YOU’RE SO WEAK! YOU’RE CRYING OVER A WORTHLESS BABY! THAT THING CAN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING! BUT IT IS FUN WATCHING HER SCREAM AND CRY! BEGGING FOR HER “MOMMY” AND HER “AUNTIES” TO COME SAVE HER! WELL THAT’S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! I’M PLANNING ON KILLING HER AND ALL HER WORTHLESS FRIENDS! THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR BETRAYING ME!” The Evil Queen screamed out thinking she was going to win as it was obvious Evie was down.

“She’s bluffing! I don’t even think she has Mal!” Lola screamed out trying to get The Evil Queen to break, but that just fueled her more as she pulled up a video screen of a video she took a few minutes ago before everyone showed up.

“Oh really you think I’m bluffing. Okay well I wasn’t going to make you watch this, but because you insist. This was taken a few minutes ago,” The Evil Queen told the others as she hit play and forced them to watch the video.

__

_ On The Video _

_ The small four year old was crying in the corner as she just wanted to go home. She had wanted to meet her real mommy, but she should have listened to her mommy. This was not her mommy. Her mommy was supposed to be nice. But this evil lady wasn’t nice and she wouldn't stop trying to hurt her. She was worse than meanie Dwarf Boy and his evil friend.  _

_ She didn’t even have her friends with her anymore because The Evil Queen put them in a different room. She told Mal she didn’t care for them and just wanted her. “Let me go!” Mal cried out as she saw The Evil Queen get closer. _

_ The Evil Queen just smirked as she watched the crying girl feeling the power that she had over her. “Oh I don’t think so!” The Evil Queen told Mal making the small girl cry more. “I want mommy!” The small girl wailed out making The Evil Queen angry as she despised Evie for betraying her and didn’t like Mal bringing her up. _

_ “For the last time! I am your mommy! I gave birth to you and I created you!” The Evil Queen screamed out making Mal start sobbing more as this mean lady was not her mommy. Her mommy was nice and loving this lady was evil and mean. _

_ “I DON’T LIKE YOU! YOU’RE A MEANIE! I WANT MY MOMMY AND MY AUNTIES! LET ME GO!” The small four year old cried out again as she was terrified and she just wanted to go home and be with her family. _

_ She was never going to disobey her mommy again. She was a bad girl and she should have listened to her mommy. “NO! YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT YOUR TRAITOR OF A SISTER COULDN’T!” The Evil Queen yelled out as she was still angry at Evie for what she had done and Mal had fallen right into her lap.  _

_ “NO!” Mal screamed out as she refused to do what The Evil Queen told her to do. Mal’s disobedience just fueled The Evil Queen’s rage. “YES! NOW STOP CRYING! PRINCESSES DON’T CRY!” The Evil Queen exclaimed making Mal shake her head no as she knew that wasn’t true. _

_ “That’s not true! I’ve seen them!” The small girl told The Evil Queen innocently not realizing that she shouldn’t have said that as she just wanted to tell her the truth based on what she had seen in Auradon. _

_ She was too young to realize that she shouldn’t back talk to the villain. The Evil Queen just became more furious as she was getting more and more annoyed by the little girl the more she talked. _

_ “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!” The Evil Queen threatened out making Mal get scared as she quickly tried to cover up her mistake. “Nothing!” Mal cried out making The Evil Queen smirk in victory. _

_ “THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW WE NEED TO FIX YOU! AND LOOK AT YOUR WEIGHT! HOW CAN THAT LITTLE BRAT LET YOU GET THAT FAT!” The Evil Queen exclaimed as she continued to look at the small girl in disgust making Mal look at herself in confusion. _

_ “Mommy says I’m not fat! And she says I’m small for my age,” the small girl innocently told The Evil Queen not realizing she was making things worse. “Well she lied to you! No more food for you!” The Evil Queen told the small girl in disgust as she continued to just stare at her. _

_ Mal felt her stomach rumble as she looked down. “But I’m hungry!” The small girl told the evil lady making her angry again as Mal was disrespecting her yet again. “I DON’T CARE! YOU ARE WAY TOO FAT! YOU’LL NEVER GET A PRINCE LOOKING THE WAY YOU DO!” The Evil Queen told Mal in her condescending voice making Mal start giggling. _

_ “That’s yucky! Boys have cooties!” Mal told The Evil Queen while giggling, but she stopped when she realized she made the evil lady more mad. “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!” The Evil Queen threatened out again making Mal start sobbing again.  _

_ “DON’T BE SHY TELL ME WHAT YOU JUST SAID!” The Evil Queen screamed out in anger when the small girl wouldn’t answer her. “I... I... jus... just said that... that... bo... boys...ha...have...cooties,” the small girl stuttered out in fear making The Evil Queen furious. _

_ “THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT I HEARD YOU SAY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!” The Evil Queen screamed out making Mal keep crying. “It’s true!” The small girl cried out making The Evil Queen lose it. _

_ “NO IT IS NOT! AND YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY A PRINCE!” The Evil Queen screamed out again making Mal look at her in disgust. “That’s yucky!” Mal cried out as she made a disgusted face. _

_ “THAT’S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR BACK TALK!” The Evil Queen exclaimed as she got closer to the terrified little girl. “I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!” Mal cried out as she curled up in fear making The Evil Queen smirk seeing how terrified the little girl was. _

_ “Oh don’t worry I won’t hurt you!” The Evil Queen told Mal in her fake sweet voice making the small girl more terrified as she knew that wasn’t a good sign. “What’s going on! I’m scared!” The small girl cried out making The Evil Queen smile as she motioned towards her minions. _

_ “Oh don’t worry it will be over soon! These are mommy’s friends and they will make you see the beauty in men!” The Evil Queen told the small girl making her look at them all in confusion as she didn’t understand. _

_ Video Ends _

“NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!” Evie screamed out at the top of her lungs as she looked at her mom. “Oh stop your freaking out! They didn’t get a chance! I told them to wait because you showed up!” The Evil Queen told Evie, making Evie sigh in relief as she continued to cry along with the others that couldn’t believe what they just saw. 

Before anyone could comprehend anything else they heard a loud crash followed by six little voices. “Run! Run! Run!” All six kids screamed out as they managed to break free.

“MOMMY! AUNTIE APRIL! AUNTIE AVA! AUNTIE LOLA! AUNTIE TESSA! CARLOS! JAY! KING BEN! PLEASE SAVE ME! I DON’T LIKE THIS MOMMY! I WANT MY REAL MOMMY BACK! MOMMY I’M SORRY! I WAS A BAD GIRL! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME!” Mal wailed out hysterically along with the other kids who were crying as well.

Evie didn’t even hesitate as she pulled all six of the kids close to her while still crying. “It’s going to be okay! Mommy is here now!” Evie cried out as she just held Mal and all the other kids close to her while the others just watched not knowing what to do.

“Mommy I’m so scared! I wanna go home!” Mal cried out and the other kids nodded in agreement making Evie nod as she continued to just hug the kids. “It’s going to be okay!” Evie told the kids as she hugged them close one more time before shoving them at the others.

“TAKE THEM AND GO!” Evie cried out as she knew she needed to get the kids to safety, but she also knew this wasn’t going to be as easy as just taking them and leaving. “MOMMY!” Mal cried out as she tried to reach towards Evie, but was held back by the others who were holding her and the other kids close to them, not letting them near The Evil Queen.

Ben and the others just looked at Evie like she was crazy as they couldn’t believe what she just said. “Evie we are not doing that! We’re not leaving you by yourself!” Ben told Evie like she was crazy making Evie cry more as she knew she needed to do this.

Mal and her friends’ safety was more important than her own. “I SAID GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!” Evie screamed out, making Jay get angry. “Dude we are not leaving you!” Jay screamed out making the others join in as they couldn’t just let their sister do this.

“Yeah sis! This is dangerous! We’re not leaving you,” Lola told Evie, making her get more frustrated as she just wanted to protect her family. “I SAID GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW! THIS IS MY BATTLE!” Evie screamed out getting sick of it all.

“She’s our mom too!” Ava told Evie not wanting to leave Evie alone with their mom after seeing what she did to Mal and hearing all the stories from Evie. 

“YOU NEVER GREW UP WITH HER! I NEED TO DO THIS! JUST PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU GET THEM OUT NOW!” Evie screamed out hysterically as she would never forgive herself if something happened to Mal and her friends especially when they had them back.

Ben just sighed when he knew Evie wasn’t going to give up until she knew Mal and the other kids were safe. “Okay fine let’s go!” Ben told the others as they hesitantly left with the kids as fast as they could leaving Evie alone with The Evil Queen. 

  
  



	13. A Dangerous Adventure Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I was gonna wait to post this, but I already have it written and figured I should just post it now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought. 

Once the others left The Evil Queen just looked at Evie in anger as she had just foiled her plans. “EVIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” The Evil Queen screamed out, making Evie roll her eyes as she was feeling better about going against her mom knowing Mal and her friends were safe.

“STOPPING YOU FROM LETTING YOUR MINIONS TAKE AWAY HER INNOCENCE!” Evie screamed out, making The Evil Queen roll her eyes at Evie’s over-dramatics. “Oh don’t be so dramatic!” The Evil Queen told Evie, making her angry.

“I’M NOT! AND I’M NOT LETTING YOU OR YOUR MINIONS EVER LAY A FINGER ON HER!” Evie screamed out as she couldn’t do this anymore she was sick of letting her mom control her and make her feel things she shouldn’t about herself.

“SHE NEEDS THIS!” The Evil Queen told Evie, making Evie more furious as she couldn’t believe her mom would dare to say such a thing. “NO SHE DOESN’T! SHE’S A BABY!” Evie cried out making The Evil Queen roll her eyes.

“Oh please! She’s 4! When you were 4 you were applying makeup and flirting with all the boys!” The Evil Queen told Evie casually making Evie lose it as she hadn’t chosen to do those things she was forced.

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU MADE ME DO THAT! YOU RUINED ME! YOU MADE ME THINK THAT WAS NORMAL AND IT IS NOT! I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN HER!” Evie cried out as she knew she was a lost cause, but she would not let Mal become one.

Evie would rather die than let her mom ruin Mal like she ruined her. “I AM NOT THE ONE RUING HER! YOU RUINED HER! SHE THINKS BOYS HAVE COOTIES!” The Evil Queen screamed out as if that was the most horrible thing she had ever heard making Evie laugh.

“GOOD!” Evie screamed out as she didn’t want Mal to be into boys yet at her age. Mal was only 4 she didn’t need those feelings yet. “IT IS NOT GOOD! SHE WILL NEVER GET A PRINCE WITH THAT ATTITUDE!” The Evil Queen exclaimed as if that was the worst thing to ever happen making Evie laugh again.

“GOOD!” Evie screamed out again making The Evil Queen more angry as she couldn’t believe the way Evie was talking. “HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!” The Evil Queen threatened out making Evie laugh.

“BECAUSE SHE WILL MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS ON WHO SHE WANTS TO DATE WHEN SHE IS OLDER! NOBODY IS GOING TO FORCE HER TO LIKE WHAT THEY WANT!” Evie screamed out making The Evil Queen more angry.

“YOU ARE WEAK AND YOU ARE MAKING HER WEAK!” The Evil Queen told Evie in her condescending voice making Evie roll her eyes. “IT’S NOT CALLED BEING WEAK IT’S CALLED BEING WHO YOU ARE AND BEING INDEPENDENT!” Evie told her mother.

“Independent? Oh please that child is completely dependent on you!” The Evil Queen told Evie in disgust making Evie angry. “SHE’S 4!” Evie cried out as she didn’t get why her mom couldn’t understand that.

“Well when you were 4…” The Evil Queen began, but Evie lost it again as she refused to hear it. “I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHEN I WAS 4! I’M ALREADY MESSED UP BUT I WILL NOT LET THAT SAME THING HAPPEN TO MAL! SHE IS MY BABY AND SHE IS GOING TO BE WHO SHE WANTS TO BE AND FEEL LOVE AND AFFECTION!” Evie cried out as she was sick of her mom saying those things.

Her mom ruined her and she was not going to let that happen to Mal ever. “HOW DARE YOU! I AM SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU ALL WILL!” The Evil Queen screamed out making Evie confused as she didn’t understand what her mother meant by you all will.

“What are you…” Evie began, but stopped when she looked over and saw everyone was back except Mal and her friends. “What are you doing!” Evie cried out as she couldn’t believe they had come back when she had gotten them to safety.

“Relax Evie, did you really think we would let you fight alone!” Carlos told his big sister, making her look at them all. “Where’s Mal and the other kids!” Evie asked them all as she began to worry, but Tessa quickly calmed her down.

“Evie they’re fine they’re back in Auradon in a very protective room where no one can get in or out without Jane’s magic and only Jane and her mom have that magic and they are both with the kids along with their parents as well. The kids are safe, we promise,” Tessa told Evie when she could see was panicking. 

Evie just sighed in relief as she nodded knowing the kids were safe. “Okay well then mom you’re going down! You’re outnumbered!” Evie screamed out, making The Evil Queen laugh as looked at them all.

“Oh you really think so! You’re forgetting about my minions, Jafar, Cruella, and all the other villains whose children you turned into traitors! Now we can stop this now and you can give me the brat back or we can have this fight where you are clearly going to lose and then we take the brat back forcefully! Either way works!” The Evil Queen told Evie and the others making Evie angry as she refused to let them get to Mal again.

“YOU ARE NOT GETTING MAL SHE IS MINE! AND WE ARE NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!” Evie screamed out, making the others nod in agreement as they were not going to let The Evil Queen and the other villains have the victory of winning. 

The Evil Queen just smirked as she looked at the weak children that really thought they could defeat them as she knew there was no way, but she was always up for a good fight of power plus it would be fun to watch the kids try to fight against them all.

“Fine so be it!” The Evil Queen told the others as she was ready for her fight against the naive children that really thought they had a chance against the powerful villains. 

  
  



	14. A Dangerous Adventure Part 7

Everyone began to panic when they realized what they got themselves into, but Evie wasn’t worried at all as she didn’t believe her mom. “What do we do! We are completely outnumbered! Carlos cried out in fear making Evie roll her eyes.

“No we’re not!” Evie told Carlos and the others making Lola look at Evie in confusion. “Okay I may not be very good at math but even I can tell we’re definitely out numbered right now!” Lola told Evie who rolled her eyes again.

“We’re not trust me! Mom’s bluffing!” Evie told the others making The Evil Queen angry as Evie didn’t believe her. “Oh really!” The Evil Queen asked Evie in a challenging voice making Evie nod. “Yeah! I don’t believe you!” Evie told her mother, making her mom smirk.

“Okay fine! Still think I’m bluffing!” The Evil Queen told Evie as she signaled for Jafar, Cruella, Lady Tremaine, Captain Hook, Gaston, and Ursula to come out from their hiding spots.

“You may not be bluffing but you’re still outnumbered!” Evie told her mom refusing to give into her mother. “How can you say that!” The Evil Queen told Evie in disbelief making her shrug.

“Because it’s true! We have 8 and you have 7! Evie told her mom, still refusing to give in. The Evil Queen just rolled her eyes as she couldn’t believe how stubborn Evie was as she really thought she had a chance.

“Oh please you barely outnumbered us and we’re adults and more powerful! The Evil Queen told Evie making her roll her eyes. “That may be true but we’re younger and we have more endurance!” Evie told her mother, making her mom laugh as she still couldn’t believe Evie wanted to do this.

“Oh please you’re children!” The Evil Queen told Evie and the others making Evie annoyed as she was not a child. She was an adult. “We are not children!” Evie screamed out making the others join in.

“Yeah we’re adults!” All of them screamed out making The Evil Queen laugh. “Oh please! You really think you’re all grown ups! You’re still teenagers!” The Evil Queen told them all with her venomous tone making Lola roll her eyes.

“Okay we are adults not kids! We’re 19! Last time I checked, that's an adult!” Lola told her mom with an attitude as she was sick of The Evil Queen. The Evil Queen just started cackling as she looked at them all.

“Exactly nineTEEN!” The Evil Queen told the group making sure to exaggerate the words teen at the end of nineteen. “Well you’re still out numbered and our age doesn’t matter!” Evie told her mom, still refusing to admit defeat.

“LET’S JUST STOP THIS ANNOYING SMALL TALK AND GET TO THE FUN! The Evil Queen screamed out finally having enough of the stupid arguments when she just wanted to fight them and take back what she stole.

“HAD ENOUGH YET!” The Evil Queen cackled out after a few minutes of them all fighting as everyone on Evie’s side was covered in injuries as the villains were too powerful for them all. 

“NO! WE WILL NEVER LET YOU WIN!” Evie cried out as she still refused to give in despite being covered in injuries and pain and she knew the others were too, but she wasn’t giving up. She was not going to let her mom have the victory again.

“Face it! You’re never going to win! We are too powerful!” The Evil Queen told Evie making Jay look at Evie. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew it was true. “Evie she’s right!” Jay told his friend, making her shake her head no.

“NO SHE’S NOT! I REFUSE TO GIVE IN!” Evie screamed out making The Evil Queen laugh as she couldn’t believe Evie still wouldn’t give in. “YOU ALREADY LOST JUST SURRENDER ALREADY!” The Evil Queen told Evie in frustration, but Evie shook her head again.

“NO!” Evie exclaimed making The Evil Queen roll her eyes. “OKAY SO BE IT! CHARGE!” The Evil Queen screamed out to the other villains making everyone else wince expecting another attack, but they were shocked when they didn’t feel anything.

“What happened!” Carlos asked in shock making Jay look at him in confusion as well. “I don’t know!” Jay told Carlos back making them all look around in confusion, but they were shocked again when they saw Hades.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!” The Evil Queen screamed out making Hades roll his eyes. “I AM HERE TO STOP YOU!” Hades screamed back making The Evil Queen laugh while Evie was just watching in shock as she was trying to comprehend why Hades would be there to save them.

“Woah it’s Hades as in the god of the underworld! Wow! This is awesome!” Lola exclaimed excitedly making Evie freeze up in shock as she started to put it together. 

“Oh wow you’ve all grown up so much since the last time I saw you! I’m glad you’re all reunited. You know I told your mom I didn’t agree with the whole only keeping one thing,” Hades told the 5 girls when he got a look at all of them making them all look at him in shock while Evie immediately filled with anger towards him. 

She couldn’t believe he had the audacity to show up out of nowhere after abandoning her for 19 years. “YOU ACTUALLY ARE OUR DAD!” Evie screamed out in anger and shock making Hades smirk.

“Surprise!” Hades told Evie making her more angry at how chill he was being about all of this when she was furious. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” Evie screamed out in anger making Hades sigh as he knew Evie was mad, but he had a reason for what he did.

“Look, can we talk about this whole dad abandoned us thing later after we defeat these monsters!” Hades told Evie making The Evil Queen roll her eyes. “Oh please you’re weak now!” The Evil Queen told Hades making him furious as he hated whenever someone would call him weak.

He was not weak. He was a god. “I AM NOT WEAK! I AM A GOD AND I DON’T EVEN BELONG HERE!” Hades screamed out as he brought out his ember and felt the power flow through him. 

“DO YOU ACCEPT DEFEAT!” Hades screamed out after they had been fighting for a few minutes. “NEVER!” The Evil Queen screamed out refusing to give in. “OKAY SO BE IT!” Hades told The Evil Queen as he blasted another beam from his ember at her, making The Evil Queen smirk when it wasn’t as strong as the last one.

“HA YOU’RE GETTING WEAKER!” The Evil Queen told Hades knowing he was growing weaker and weaker. “Dude he can’t hold out much longer!” Jay told Evie and the others, making them nod as they watched Hades get weaker.

“What do we do!” Evie asked the others, but didn’t get an answer as they were all shocked to see Evie’s hair lighting up like Hades. “Evie your hair it’s um... it’s on fire!” Ben told Evie, making Evie blush.

“Oh thank you!” Evie told Ben back making them both start blushing. “Okay gross I don’t need to see that! And Evie he’s talking about the fact that your hair is actually on fire!” Jay told Evie not wanting to watch his little sister flirt with a boy.

“Wait what!” Evie screamed out in shock as she pulled out her mirror and saw her hair was actually on fire as she couldn’t believe it, but she also saw that her sisters all had glowing hair as well. “Your hair is changing too!” Evie told the others in shock, making them grab at Evie’s mirror as well.

“What!” Ava screamed out in shock as they all started looking at their hair in shock. “She’s right all of our hair is starting to light up on fire like Evie’s!” Tessa told the others who nodded in shock. 

“This is awesome! I bet we have powers and stuff!” Lola screamed out excitedly as she held out her hand and a blast came out. “Okay that was awesome!” Lola exclaimed excitedly as she looked at her hands in amazement.

“Lola don’t waste your energy! Come on we have to help Hades!” Evie screamed out in frustration as she was too upset to be playing around with powers and she just wanted to go home and hug Mal close to her again while they watched tv.

“You mean dad?” April asked Evie, making Evie more upset as she hated referring to him as her father after what he had done. “Don’t even bring that up! I’m still not over that! But we need help him because we can’t let those monsters get Mal again!” Evie told the others making Lola nod.

“Yeah you’re right! This is still awesome!” Lola exclaimed as she looked at her hands in amazement again as he couldn’t believe she had powers. “Looks like my little team takes after me after all! Now let’s do this!” Hades told the others as he smirked proudly seeing his daughters have his powers.

“And that’s how it’s done! Come here! That’s my girls!” Hades screamed out proudly after they all managed to use their powers to defeat The Evil Queen and all the other villains. 

“This is so awesome!” Lola cried out again as she was so excited while Evie was still angry. 

“No it’s not! I can’t believe you! You let mom hurt me! And you let mom give Mal away to Maleficent! You knew Mal’s real age! You knew everything and yet you just sat around and let it happen!” Evie cried out to her father as she had always hoped her father would save her, but he never did.

“Evie I can explain…” Hades told Evie, but didn’t get to finish as Evie lost it again. “NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO EXPLAIN! YOU ALSO LET MOM SEPARATE ALL OF US! AND I HOPE MAL DOESN’T HAVE YOUR POWERS!” Evie screamed out making Hades feel guilty as he knew Evie hated him when he had no choice.

He was protecting her. “Don’t worry she doesn’t! It skips her!” Hades told Evie, making Evie nod. “GOOD! THANK YOU FOR HELPING US, BUT I AM STILL NOT OVER WHAT YOU DID! BYE HADES! COME ON LET’S GO!” Evie told the others.

“Evie come on don’t be like that!” Hades told Evie trying to get her to give him a chance, but that just made Evie more angry. “DON’T BE LIKE WHAT! IT’S TRUE! AND I AM NOT GOING TO JUST STAND HERE AND LET YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU LEFT ALL OF US TO DIE!” Evie cried out as tears started to flow down her face.

“I HAD NO CHOICE!” Hades screamed out making Evie scoff as she was sick of that excuse. “YES YOU DID! YOU COULD HAVE STAYED! YOU COULD HAVE STEPPED IN WHEN MOM HAD QUINTS AND NOT LET HER SEPARATE ALL OF THEM! AND YOU COULD HAVE STEPPED IN WHEN MOM GOT PREGNANT AGAIN WITH MAL!” Evie cried out again as she couldn’t help it.

She had always wanted a father to save her, but instead he just watched her get hurt. “I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW MAL EXISTED UNTIL I SAW HER WITH MALEFICENT! I DIDN’T KNOW THAT WACK JOB USED ME TO GET HER PREGNANT AGAIN! SHE NEVER TOLD ME!” Hades screamed out as he was sick of being blamed for something he had no control over.

“So you admit you never wanted us!” Evie asked her father with complete hurt in her voice as Hades had just confirmed what she had known all along. Her father never wanted her.

“Evie that’s not what I…” Hades began, but Evie was completely done talking with him. “You clearly did!” Evie told her father with no emotions in her voice making Hades feel guilty as he knew he shouldn’t have said it that way.

“Evie!” Hades screamed out, but the others had enough as they could see Hades really hurt Evie. It was different for them. They had all had different people raising them, so it wasn’t the same for them as it was for Evie. 

“Look dude you’ve done enough! Come on guys let’s go now!” Jay told Hades as they all agreed and went back to Auradon Prep. 

  
  



	15. A Dangerous Adventure Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you enjoy this part and please let me know what you all thought. I'll probably have one more part to this mini story before I move on to the next one shot or mini story. Also I’ve been playing with the idea of changing the name of this whole story to Adventures Of Little Mal instead of Adventures Of Little Mal And Her Friends, so please let me know if you would want me to do that because I’m thinking of doing more one shots and mini stories that aren’t just Mal and her friends, but more family based ones or even just little Mal based since I have a lot of ideas that I don’t know if I’ll be able to fit in the main ones and some from the toddler years that I skipped over. I’m not sure yet, but it’s just an idea please let me know if you would be interested in that. Anyway now onto the next part

As soon as they reached Auradon the boys all went back to their homes while the girls went back to theirs. “Hey um... Evie... I know you probably didn’t mean for us to hear you when you were fighting mom,” Tessa began causing Evie to freeze up as she realized what Tessa was trying to say. 

“Oh um… you heard that didn’t you,” Evie asked the others, making them nod sadly. “Evie did you mean it when you said you were messed up,” Ava asked Evie who just sighed as she really hadn’t meant for her sisters or anyone to hear her.

Those were her secret thoughts that she kept hidden away. “Well I mean. I guess, but it’s true! I am messed up! I have nightmares and panic attacks all the time because of what mom did to me. And I question whether I’m even worth it sometimes, but it’s fine. I mean it’s not like I’m gonna do anything. Oh we’re here,” Evie told the others casually as if what she just said wasn’t a big deal.

“Evie!” The others called out wanting to talk more about what she just told them, but Evie was too distracted as they reached their home and Mal ran straight over to her making Evie smile.

“Mommy you’re all okay!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she ran over to Evie making her laugh as she opened her arms and picked Mal up holding her close to her. “Yes we are!” Evie told Mal excitedly making Mal hug onto her tighter.

“I was so scared mommy!” Mal told Evie who smiled sadly as she nodded and hugged Mal closer. “I know baby dragon,” Evie told the small girl, making Mal laugh. “Hehe roar! I’m a baby dragon roar!” The young girl told Evie as she started giggling, making Evie laugh as she tickled Mal.

“You’re so silly! I love you so much baby dragon,” Evie told the four year old making Mal giggle again as she hugged Evie again. “Hehe I love you too mommy!” Mal told Evie as she held up the remote.

“Can you come watch Frozen with me mommy!” Mal asked Evie innocently, making Evie roll her eyes as she laughed. “Yeah come on, but you should ask the others too,” Evie told Mal wanting to make the others watch Frozen again too.

“Yay! Okay! Auntie Lola! Auntie Tessa! Auntie Ava! Auntie April! Will you watch Frozen with me and mommy! Please! Please! Please!” The small girl screamed out making the others laugh as they couldn’t say no to her. 

“Yeah sure kid,” Lola told Mal, making her excited. “Yay! Come on!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making them all laugh. “Okay we’ll be there in a second okay.” Tessa told Mal who nodded as she ran back to the living room.

“What’s going on,” Evie asked the others as they all were looking at her in concern. “Evie you’re not messed up. And those thoughts you have are concerning us Evie,” Ava told Evie who smiled as she knew her sisters care enough to be worried, but she was fine.

“I know you’re worried, but I assure you I’m fine okay. Now can we please just drop this. I promise I’m fine,” Evie told the others not wanting to talk about her feelings anymore. The others just sighed as they hated how every time they asked Evie if she was okay she would shut them down and refuse to talk about it.

“Are you sure Evie I mean what you just said makes us feel like you’re not,” April told Evie who just gave them a fake smile. “It’s fine I promise now come on let’s go watch Frozen for the millionth time,” Evie told the others in her fake cheery voice making them all sigh as they knew Evie wasn’t going to tell them the truth as they all just went to the living room and sat down to watch Frozen again with the innocent little girl who had no clue what was going on.

“Yay finally! Now we can watch Frozen!” Mal screamed out excitedly when everyone finally joined her in the living room making them laugh as they sat down on the couch. And Evie sat down by Mal and pulled the small girl close to her making the four year old smile as she cuddled up on Evie so they could watch her favorite movie.

They all stayed like that just enjoying their sister time all together until the doorbell went off causing the small girl who was basically falling asleep a few seconds ago to jump up from the couch as she ran to the door.

“I got it! I love answering the door!” Mal screamed out excitedly making Evie immediately panic as she didn’t want anything to happen to Mal again. “No sit down! I told you sweetie it’s dangerous to open the door,” Evie quickly told the small girl making her groan as she went back to the couch and sat down knowing she wasn’t going to win the argument.

“Okay fine mommy!” Mal whined out as she sat down by Tessa and went back to watching Frozen. Evie just laughed as she watched Mal before turning back to open the door. Evie froze when she opened the door as she saw who was on the other side.

She couldn’t believe he would dare to show up at her home. “What are you doing here?” Evie asked in shock and anger to the person on the other side of the door as she had no clue how he got there, but she couldn’t believe he had the audacity to show up at her home. 

  
  



	16. A Dangerous Adventure Final Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you all enjoyed this mini story. I know I really enjoyed writing it. This is going to be the final part, but I do have a lot more one shots and mini stories planned that I’m excited to write as well. Which is why I have decided that I will be changing the name of this book to just Adventures Of Little Mal so I can explore more ideas. Anyway I hope you enjoy this final part and please let me know what you all thought also if you have any ideas for another one shot or mini story please don’t hesitate to let me know as I can always use some new ideas.

Before the person at the door could respond the little girl came running over as her curiosity got the better of her. “Mommy who's at the door!” The small girl screamed out as she tried to run towards the door to see, but Evie wasted no time in pushing Mal back.

“Nobody sweetie go back over there and mommy will be right there okay,” Evie told the four year old in her best fake sweet voice making the small girl groan as she wanted to know who was at the door anyway.

“But mommyyyyyy!” Mal whined out making Evie sigh a little in frustration as she didn’t want Mal near him. “Mal please. I’ll be right there,” Evie told the young girl making her sigh as she knew she wasn’t going to win the argument.

“Fine! But mommy don’t take too long you’re gonna miss the best parts!” The young girl told Evie, making Evie laugh a little as she couldn’t help it.

“Okay sweetie I promise I won’t now please just go to the living room,” Evie told Mal who nodded as she ran off to go watch Frozen again making Evie sigh a little in relief before turning her attention back to the man at her door.

“What are you doing here!” Evie asked again with a clear tone of distaste in her voice making Hades sigh as he knew this would be difficult, but he wanted to make it up to his daughters and he just wanted to be in their lives.

“Oh come on don’t be like that! Can’t a father come visit his daughters,” Hades told Evie, making Evie fill with more rage as she didn’t want to hear anything Hades had to say. “How did you even get off the Isle!” Evie asked her father in anger trying to change the subject making Hades sigh again as he knew this wasn’t working.

“Your king let me come in exchange for helping save you all! And can we talk about this whole ex boyfriend thing because that kind boy was telling me some stuff and I feel we should talk about it,” Hades told Evie, making her roll her eyes as she didn’t want to talk about her ex boyfriend especially not with the man that had abandoned her as a baby.

“No we can’t! You have no rights to be here! Just go!” Evie told her father as she didn’t get why he couldn’t just leave her alone. She didn’t want to see him and he was making it worse. “Can I at least see Mal?” Hades asked Evie, making Evie lose it as Hades had just crossed the line.

Evie didn’t want Mal anywhere near their deadbeat father. Mal didn’t need someone like that in her life. She already had the perfect family; she didn’t need Hades to come in and ruin things.

“NO! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE HER!” Evie screamed out causing Hades to get angry as well as Mal was his daughter and he didn't like how Evie was acting. “She’s my child! I have a right to see her!” Hades told Evie in frustration as he was getting sick of how Evie was acting.

He wanted to make it up to his daughters and he wanted to be in Mal’s life as she was still young enough for him to be a big part of her life now, but Evie wasn’t even letting him have a chance.

“NO YOU DO NOT! MAL IS MY CHILD NOW!” Evie screamed out as her protective jealous side was starting to come out. Hades was trying to take Mal from her and that was not happening.

Mal was hers and there is no way Evie would let Hades come in and take her away from her. “Evie, come on I want to make up for being a bad father! I want to be there for all of you and I want to be a part of my youngest child’s life!” Hades told Evie in a calmer voice as he really did just want to make things right.

Evie just shook her head no as she was getting protective at the thought of someone taking her baby from her. Mal was hers and would always be hers. “No! I don’t trust you! You are a deadbeat father and you are not taking Mal from me!” Evie cried out just trying to cover up her feelings of jealousy with anger.

“I never said I wanted to take Mal from you! She’s yours. I just want to be able to see her and the rest of you!” Hades told Evie back as he could sense that the real reason Evie was mad was because she thought he was going to take Mal, but Hades would never do that to Evie besides he was not the father type.

Before Evie could respond again Lola came running over as she was curious about what was going on as Evie had gone to answer the door and hadn’t returned after and it had been over 10 minutes.

“Yo sis who are you talking to! Oh wait nevermind! Oh wow look at that! Hey dad what’s up! We’re watching Frozen if you wanna join!” Lola playfully called out making Hades laugh a little as at least one of his kids seemed to be interested in talking with him.

“Frozen,” Hades asked in confusion making Lola laugh as she was finding it so cool that she was talking to a god that happened to also be her biological father. “Well yeah that’s Mal’s favorite movie!” Lola told Hades as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What even is that?” Hades asked Lola trying to learn a little bit about his youngest since he never really got a chance to get to know the real her and Evie wasn’t giving him anything.

Lola just laughed again as she looked at her dad. “Just come with me and you’ll see!” Lola told Hades as she let him in the house making Evie lose it as she couldn’t believe how chill Lola was acting about all of this when she was furious at Hades.

“No! Lola what are you doing!” Evie cried out in disbelief making Lola roll her eyes as she looked at Evie. “Getting to know my bio dad! Obviously,” Lola told Evie with a little bit of an attitude as it was obvious what she was doing.

“Well I don’t want to get to know him! I already know everything I need to know! And I don’t want him near Mal!” Evie told Lola in frustration making Lola get upset as she was getting sick of Evie trying to control everything that they did when Hades wasn’t just Evie’s father he was her father too.

“I get that you’re upset about him leaving, but shouldn’t we all get to know our biological dad if we want to!” Lola told Evie with a bit of hostility in her voice as she was trying to be understanding towards her sister’s feelings, but Evie was trying to stop her from doing what she wanted when Lola was an adult and could make her own choices.

“NO BECAUSE HE LEFT! AND NOW HE’S BACK! HE IS NOT GOING TO TAKE MAL FROM ME!” Evie cried out as tears started to flow down her face making Lola calm down as she realized what was really going on as all hostility and frustration left her body.

“Oh so that’s what this is! You’re afraid that dad is gonna take Mal from you!” Lola told Evie who just nodded as it was obvious Evie was feeling that way. “OF COURSE I AM!” Evie cried out again making Lola laugh a little at how ridiculous Evie was acting as she pulled Evie close to her in comfort.

“Dude trust me no one is taking Mal from you! Mal belongs to you. Nobody is gonna change that!” Lola told Evie as she wiped away Evie’s tears making Evie smile as she hugged Lola back.

“Yeah you’re right. Thanks Lola,” Evie told her sister, making Lola smile again as she released herself from Evie. “Of course! What are sisters for! So Frozen for the 50 millionth time,” Lola playfully told Evie, making her laugh as she really was starting to get sick of that movie, but Mal absolutely loved it.

“What else would we do,” Evie playfully told Lola back, making her laugh as well as they all went back to the living room along with Hades who Evie had finally agreed to allow to watch the movie with them.

“Mommy! You almost missed the best part!” The young girl exclaimed as soon as Evie and Lola made it back to the living room making Evie let out a fake gasp as she sat down by Mal on the couch.

“I almost missed the best part?” Evie asked the small girl in a fake concerned voice making Mal laugh as she cuddled up on Evie. “Yeah! But you made it in time! I love you mommy and I’m so glad you’re okay!” The small girl told Evie as she laid down on her making Evie smile as she ran her fingers through Mal’s hair.

“Aw and I’m glad you’re okay as well because I love you too,” Evie told the small girl who smiled as she fell asleep cuddled up on Evie while watching her favorite movie. Evie sighed as she looked at Hades once everyone had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and it was just her and Hades that were still up.

Evie was starting to feel guilty for how she had acted earlier and knew that he deserved to have a second chance. “Um... dad? I just wanted to say thanks for helping us out today. And I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Evie quietly told Hades making him smile a little as it was an improvement.

“It’s whatever. You were right I have no right to be here. You all are clearly better off without me and you are taking way better care of Mal then I ever could have,” Hades told Evie sadly as he had seen the way Evie had been with Mal and it was obvious how much Evie loved and cared for the small girl and how much Mal loved and cared for her as well.

“Yeah but dad I shouldn’t have treated you that way. You saved us and you just want a second chance. And I love you dad. And so do the others I can tell. We want you in our lives and I want you in Mal’s life but trust me! Mal is my daughter! If you even think about trying to take her from me you will regret it! Got it!” Evie told her father as she realized she had been letting her anger and jealousy cloud her judgement and it was obvious that her father just wanted a second chance and Evie did believe in second chances.

Hades just smirked proudly as he looked at his strong and confident daughter. “That’s my tough girl and of course I’m not father material! I’ll just be the cool grandpa that spoils the heck out of her!” Hades playfully told Evie making Evie laugh as she hugged Hades not being able to hold back anymore.

“I love you dad!” Evie told her father, making him laugh as he hugged Evie back after the shock had worn off. “Love you too kid!” Hades told Evie who smiled as she laid her head down on him and eventually fell asleep.

Hades just smiled as he looked around seeing all six of his girls sleeping peacefully as he realized how lucky he was. 

  
  



	17. The Truth Part 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is going to be another mini story of mine. I don’t know how long it’s going to be but it’s probably going to be a long one. This was just a random idea that I got after I wanted to do something with the quints and toddler Mal because Mal was 4 when they met her and this is what my brain came up with. I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you all thought so far. 

“Wee!” The small girl screamed out happily as she ran around the house as she was hyped up on sugar and caffeine that everyone had allowed Mal to have while Evie was out helping Dizzy and Celia with a school project that she had promised to help them with.

“Mal keep it down please! I’m trying to study,” Ava told the small girl after she couldn’t take all of the small girl’s screaming as she had a huge test in the morning and she needed to study for it.

Mal just sighed as she stopped running around. “Otay Auntie Ava I will!” Mal told Ava as she lowered her voice a tiny bit before continuing her running around the house. “Ugh why! Lola!” Ava exclaimed in frustration, but before Lola or anyone could respond the door opened as Evie came back in.

“MOMMY!” Mal cried out excitedly as she ran to Evie as soon as Evie entered the room making Evie smile a little as she hugged Mal back, but she could see how messy the house was and it was obvious Mal was hyped up on sugar.

“Aw hi Mal. Mommy loves you a lot, but sweetie can you go to your room for a little bit,” Evie told the small girl who looked at Ava and the others as she nodded knowing her mommy was going to yell at her aunties again.

“Otay mommy! Good luck!” Mal told the others as she ran to her room and ended up crashing from her sugar rush. Once Evie was sure Mal was away she glared at the four young adults as she was angry.

Evie was constantly having to pay the bills, clean the house, do the chores, and of course keep everyone in line and they couldn’t even keep the house clean or actually watch Mal the right away as they just let her run around hyped up on sugar.

“Oh great here we go again,” all the quints except for Evie all said at the same time as they were sick of Evie lecturing them all the time and treating them like babies. “Yes we’re doing this again because none of you can keep the house clean! And you never listen when it comes to Mal!” Evie lectured out to her sisters making them roll their eyes as Evie was annoying them.

They were the ones looking after Mal all the time while Evie was out doing god knows what. 

“Oh really we’re gonna play that game! You’re never even home anymore! And you just throw Mal at us all the time! Maybe try being a parent and we would listen to your rules,” Ava told Evie with an attitude and Lola and April joined in as well while Tessa stayed silent, but it was obvious she was on their side too. 

Evie just looked at her sisters as anger started to fill her. She couldn’t believe they would really say that to her. Mal was her everything and she was an amazing mother. She did not just throw Mal at them all the time, but she was a single mother trying to provide for her.

It had been that way for two years. She took care of Mal all by herself with no help for two years and now that she was a little bit of help she was being accused of being a bad mother. 

“I DO NOT JUST THROW MAL AT YOU! AND I AM AN AMAZING MOTHER HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY PARENTING! YOU HAVE BEEN HERE FOR LESS THAN A YEAR AND YOU ALL THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! WELL YOU DON’T! I AM A SINGLE MOTHER AND I HAVE BEEN FOR 2 YEARS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO RAISE A CHILD ALL ON YOUR OWN STARTING AT THE AGE OF 16! AND I AM NOT JUST OUT DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT! I AM MAKING A LIVING SO I CAN PROVIDE FOR MY CHILD AND MY FAMILY! AND EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE I HELP OUT THE TWO KIDS I USED TO LOOK OUT FOR ON THE ISLE WHEN WE WERE ALL LEFT TO FEND FOR OURSELVES! YOU ALL THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING BUT YOU DON’T! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!” Evie cried out as she was sick of it all.

No matter what she did nobody would leave her alone. She was doing her best to keep Mal safe and loved yet no matter what she did she would get judged. Even by her own sisters who she thought she could trust.

“OH I’M SORRY WE DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’VE BEEN THROUGH! WELL MAYBE THAT’S BECAUSE YOU WON’T TELL US ANYTHING! EVERYTIME WE TRY TO HELP YOU OR GET YOU TO TALK YOU SHUT US DOWN AND LIE! SO DO NOT BLAME US FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING!” April screamed out as she was sick of it as well.

They had been trying over and over again to get Evie to talk to them about her feelings, but she would shut them down everytime and now she was blaming them for not understanding. 

As soon as April finished her speech a huge fight broke out as they all started picking sides with each other. Just as the fighting was reaching too far a bunch of smoke filled the room as everything started spinning and once it all stopped April, Ava, Lola, and Tessa found themselves in a hallway they didn’t recognize as they realized they were no longer in their home and Evie was nowhere to be seen. 

“What where are we,” Tessa asked the others who looked around in confusion as well. Before they could really process where they were they were met with something completely shocking as they saw someone walking through the hallway.

Fairygodmother who they recognized right away, but what was shocking was who was walking besides her. It was a nervous looking blue haired teen who was holding a giggling purple haired toddler that they recognized right away from old pics that Evie had showed them of her and Mal. 

  
  



	18. The Truth Part 2? Chapter 2

“Wait was that Evie and Mal,” Lola asked in shock and the others just nodded also in shock as they couldn’t believe they had just seen that. This was starting to freak them out especially when they realized they were the same, but for some reason Evie and Mal were younger.

“Okay well we need to see what’s going on,” they all agreed as they followed where they had seen Evie and Fairy Godmother go, but they quickly realized that they had gone into Evie’s dorm and unfortunately Evie didn’t know they existed yet, so they couldn’t just barge into her room.

“Great how are we supposed to figure out what’s going on if we can’t get in,” Ava told the others in frustration but Tessa smiled when she remembered what they recently discovered about themselves as they had powers.

“I got it we can use our powers maybe we have something like teleportation or invisibility,” Tessa told the others but didn’t get to finish as she realized that she had been so distracted talking that she hadn’t realized that they already done that as they were all invisible, but in Evie’s dorm, so they could see what was going on but Evie and Fairy Godmother had no clue.

“Evie I understand that she is your sister and that you don't want to lose her again, but you're only a teenager and she needs an adult who can look after her and care for her. Children are a lot of work and you are still a child yourself. How can you provide for a child when you can barely provide for yourself?” the young adults heard the older lady tell Evie which honestly was shocking to them as this was a different side of Fairy Godmother than they had seen.

It was honestly shocking to see Fairy Godmother so against Evie. “Okay so I’m not ready to raise a child, but Ben, a teenage boy the same age as me is able to rule a whole kingdom. And I am not a child. I am a sixteen year old girl almost seventeen. I’m a year or two away from being a legal adult. I provide for myself very well. I run my own clothing business and I have plenty of money from it. I don’t slack off and I get good grades in school. I’m very responsible and I think I am very well qualified to handle having custody and being my own little sister’s guardian,” they all heard Evie tell the Fairy it didn’t really surprise them though as Evie had always been that way when it came to Mal, but it was shocking hearing her age.

They already knew that Evie was only 16 when she first got custody, but it was different hearing the stories then actually seeing it for themselves. Evie was a literal child at this point which was shocking.

It was also weird for them to be seeing Mal so little. They had seen small video clips here or there and they had seen that one episode of Royal Nanny, but actually seeing her right in front of them was so different.

They were used to the four year old Mal and while four is still young it’s nothing compared to the two year old version that was sitting right in front of them and laughing along to her baby shows.

“Doo Doo do Da Da Dowa,” the tiny toddler sang in her super high pitched baby voice as she sang along and danced to the Dora theme song which was definitely something new to the four young adults as Mal usually never watched Dora as she basically only watched Dragon Tales and Frozen.

They had to admit that while it was weird to see their sister so tiny it was also adorable and definitely a pretty cool experience to get to see some of Mal’s toddler years that they had missed out on.

It was also pretty cool for them to see how the younger Evie interacted with Mal as she was still a child yet she still seemed to be the same as how she was about two years later. As Evie was just sitting with Mal in her lap as they both watched Dora. Evie smiling and playing along with the show for Mal while also using it as a way to teach Mal.

_ Do you see the forest?”  _ “It dere,” Mal screamed in excitement as she pointed to the screen making Evie laugh along with the others that had been trying to stay as quiet as possible as they couldn’t help themselves. 

They found it funny and adorable that in Mal’s tiny toddler brain she actually thought that Dora could hear her. It was adorable to watch their sister who was normally more self aware be that clueless and innocent.

Evie was surprised when the main character began to speak spanish. She looked at Mal as she smiled when she saw that Mal was repeating what the character was saying as it looked like she was actually learning the words.

Evie looked at Mal as she pointed to her hair. “Mal what color is my hair in spanish?” Evie asked the toddler as Evie knew spanish and the character had just talked about a blue fence. Mal smiled as she pointed to Evie’s hair “adul,” Mal said as she mispronounced the word azul. Evie and the others from their hiding spots smiled as Mal managed to say the color blue in spanish and they were starting to understand what Evie meant by how amazing it felt to see Mal discover things for the first time. 

“Good job Mal. Now What color is my hair in english?” Evie asked the toddler after praising her for saying blue in spanish. 

Mal looked like she was deep in thought before smiling “boo,” Mal told her while pointing to Evie’s blue hair. Evie smiled proudly as Mal was actually learning things. “Good job Mal. You are a quick learner,” Evie praised her sister as she tickled her causing her to giggle.

The show went on with Evie every once in a while stopping to ask Mal a question about either her colors, spanish words, numbers, shapes, or animals. Mal seemed to for the most part know how to answer the questions correctly. Which the others had to admit that while it was definitely unusual to see they were starting to really love seeing the younger Mal and Evie interacting.

Evie laughed when an orange fox with a blue mask entered the screen and the two characters looked frightened as they held their hands out as they told the fox not to swipe asking the audience to say it too. Evie fake gasped “Oh no,” she told Mal laughing when the toddler repeated her.

“Oh no, swipwer no swipwing, swipwer no swipweing, swipwer no swipwing,” Mal screamed quickly with her tiny palm out as she mimicked the characters on the screen. 

Evie and the others yet again couldn’t contain themselves anymore as Mal looked so adorable as she tried to be like the character in the show. “Aww Mal. You are so cute,” they saw Evie tell the toddler as she began to tickle her and ruffle her hair.

Mal giggled as Evie tickled her. “I no cuwte I danwerous,” Mal told her with a cute little pout causing the others to have to hold back their urges to just give up their hiding spots and join Evie and Mal, but they couldn’t get caught especially with Fairy Godmother in the room.

“Oh of course you are sweetie,” Evie told the toddler with a smile as she played along with Mal letting the toddler believe whatever she wanted to believe. “Ebie I hungwy,” Mal told her big sister, making Evie smile at her. “You're hungry?” she asked as she watched Mal nod her head. 

“Okay well then let’s go get some dinner because I’m hungry too,” Evie told her baby sister as she picked her up and started walking out the door when she noticed Fairy Godmother who she completely forgot was still in the room. “Oh Fairy Godmother I thought you left,” Evie told the fairy. 

“I wanted to stay and see how you would handle being without an adult in the room. I have to say I think you were right Evie. I do think that you can handle raising Mal from what I have seen so far however you still haven’t experienced the hard part of parenting such as bedtime, tantrums, bathing, feeding, and sickness,” Fairy Godmother told the teen. Which was another big shock to the young adults as they couldn’t believe how hard Fairy Godmother was trying to fight against Evie.

Evie just looked at her before answering her. “That’s a joke right, you seriously think I haven’t dealt with those things before. I told you I practically raised Carlos even though he was only two years younger than me. I dealt with tantrums, feeding, and bedtime. Now if you will excuse me my sister is hungry and I am going to get her food as I am a responsible girl who can handle taking care of her own baby sister,” Evie told the older woman with an attitude as she was sick of Fairy Godmother and her double standard. Ben can run a kingdom, but she can't raise a child even though there are plenty of girls younger than her raising kids.

“Evie I’m sorry you’re right you are responsible enough to handle raising Mal. I will have Ben draw up some guardian papers in the morning and you can have full custody of her,” Fairy Godmother told the young teen and the others couldn’t help but find themselves so amused by Evie’s face as she in complete shock which was honestly adorable for them to see.

“You mean it. I can really have full custody of Mal?” the teen asked in shock from the fairy’s complete change in attitude towards her and her want for custody. And again the young adults found the younger version of their sister to be adorable especially seeing how excited she was to get custody of Mal.

It was their first time ever seeing how Evie got Mal and honestly it was way different than they had pictured it, but it was adorable at the same time. 

Fairy Godmother just smiled at the now happy girl. “Yes I mean it you were right. I shouldn’t have been so biased. Ben is the same age as you and he is able to run an entire kingdom and while he may not be responsible for actually raising another human being he is expected to protect a whole kingdom of people. You are definitely responsible enough to have guardianship of Mal,” she told the girl as she watched her practically jump up and down with joy. She just laughed as she walked away saying goodbye to the two girls and going to talk to Ben about getting Evie custody papers. 

The teen stopped her excitement when Mal grabbed Evie’s sleeve and tugged at it. “Ebie I hungwy,” she told the older girl as she began to become agitated from her hunger. Evie just looked at her sister who was tugging at her blue sleeved shirt as she had been so excited with the news that she forgot they were supposed to go get food. 

“Oh my gosh. Mal I’m so sorry. Okay we’re gonna go get food now,” she told the toddler as she walked back over to turn off the tv as she realized it was still on and she had almost forgotten to turn it off before leaving to go get dinner. 

Just as Evie was about to leave her dorm the spell that the four young adults had on broke as they all four became visible again. Evie just completely froze as she looked at the four strangers that all four looked like slightly older versions of herself.

Evie quickly came out of her shock though as she pulled the toddler close to her protectively and backed up as far away as she could from the four strangers. “Who are you people and what are you doing in my dorm,” Evie practically screamed out in panic leaving the four young adults frozen in shock as they didn’t know what to do either. 

  
  



	19. Babysitting And Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know I’m in the middle of a mini story, but I was given this request by @PurpleSkys2 from Wattpad who wanted me to do a one shot on Jay reading Audrey’s diary and finding out about her feelings. I hope you enjoy this one shot and please let me know what you thought and I promise I will get back to the mini story after this.

“Mal, what do you have in your hand,” Jay asked the small toddler as he was helping his friend Audrey out with babysitting for his sister. Evie didn’t trust Jay to babysit on his own anymore after he accidentally left the door open and Mal got out.

Jay was helping Audrey though because she needed to go do something last minute after she had already agreed to watch Mal, so it was Jay alone with the toddler in Audrey’s dorm just waiting for Audrey to get back.

The small toddler just giggled as she held up the book that she had been chewing on. “Gross what even is this,” Jay told the toddler in disgust as he wiped off all the drool and spit from the toddler.

Once Jay had cleaned off all the spit and drool he looked at the book in shock as he read the title. Mal had been chewing on Audrey’s diary. Jay knew he should probably just put it back where it goes, but he couldn’t help his feelings of curiosity.

Jay just looked over to make sure Audrey wasn’t coming back yet as he sat down on Audrey’s bed and opened the book. Jay was left in complete shock when he started reading through Audrey’s diary as she was writing about a guy that she liked.

He was tall, muscular, and tan. He was also extremely athletic and sort of a bad boy yet he was also sweet and an amazing big brother. Jay began to feel jealous as he read about this dream boy that Audrey seemed to have a crush on as he hadn’t put it together yet that she was obviously talking about him. 

Jay had a huge crush on Audrey though and he didn’t like that Audrey was writing about some other guy even though she was just talking about him as he didn’t know that.

Before Jay could read any more of the diary the door opened as Audrey came back in causing Jay to quickly drop the diary as he knew he was about to get caught snooping around in Audrey’s stuff.

Jay was lucky that the toddler was still there as the small girl immediately ran to Audrey as soon as she opened the door, distracting her giving Jay more time to put the diary back. “Auwy!” Mal screamed out as she ran to Audrey who picked her up right away.

“Aw hi cutie. I’m sorry I had to leave for a few minutes, but I’m sure you had an amazing time with your amazing big brother Jay,” Audrey playfully told the toddler as she tickled the small girl making her giggle as she squirmed away.

Audrey just laughed as she placed the toddler down and turned around to look at Jay, but she was shocked when she found Jay clearly trying to put back her diary as she began to feel upset as Jay had clearly disrespected her privacy.

“Jay! What are you doing with my diary!” Audrey screamed out causing Jay to freeze as he knew he was caught. “Audrey I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. Mal was chewing on it and I had to clean it off,” Jay quickly told Audrey hoping that she would accept that answer as it was technically true he just didn’t mention the part about him actually reading some of it.

Audrey just sighed as she opened it and saw the wet spots and the teeth marks on the book as she knew Jay wasn’t lying about that, but she also noticed something else in the diary that wasn’t there before and it wasn’t in her handwriting either.

“Jay did you write this,” Audrey asked Jay as she pointed to the words that he clearly wrote in the diary. Jay just looked at the diary as he didn’t know what to say he was hoping Audrey wouldn’t notice them.

“Okay fine yes I wrote that but only because I like you like not just in a friend way and I don’t like that you’re writing about another boy it’s making me feel jealous! I’m sorry Audrey I shouldn’t have read your diary, but I was curious,” Jay rambled out making Audrey laugh as she couldn’t help it.

She found Jay’s nervousness and obliviousness to be adorable as she had clearly been talking about him yet he thought she was talking about someone else. “Okay I can’t do it. Your obliviousness is adorable and you’re sexy when you’re jealous,” Audrey told Jay, making him blush while the toddler giggled.

“Exy! Exy! Exy!” The small girl screamed out making Jay laugh while Audrey’s eyes widened in panic as she knew Evie would kill her for using that word around the toddler. “I shouldn't have said that now Evie is gonna kill me!” Audrey told Jay who just laughed as he picked up the hyper toddler.

“Don’t worry I’ll take the blame. Anyway you were saying,” Jay playfully told Audrey, making her blush as she read the diary out to Jay reading out the parts that Jay missed the first time.

“Dear diary, I finally found a guy that makes me feel happy after Ben and I unfortunately split for reasons I will not say. He is so handsome, tall, muscular, and tan. He is also extremely athletic and sort of a bad boy yet he is also so sweet and an amazing big brother to his sweet little brother, his amazing and slightly younger sister, and his adorable baby sister who is just the cutest little ray of sunshine. They are his family, and they mean the world to him. And most importantly he treats me like a princess and he’s always there for me even when I was such a jerk to him and his family when I first met him. I love him and I hope we can have a future together someday. Anyway I should go for now until tomorrow,” Audrey read out making them both blush by the time she finished as Jay finally realized it was him the whole time.

“Wait I am the boy,” Jay asked Audrey who just blushed more as she took Mal from Jay and bounced her a little. “Yes I like you not just as a friend too,” Audrey told Jay making them both smile and blush again as they were about to say something else when the door barged open as Evie came in causing the toddler to squeal and squirm excitedly as she ran to Evie.

“Mommy!” The small squealed out making Evie laugh as she picked up the toddler and then looked at the blushing teens. “Well I just came to get my child but if you will excuse me I’m just gonna go now. Have fun but not too much fun! And if you want to join us we’re all hanging out at Ben’s castle but just please keep it PG there's a baby,” Evie told her two friends making them blush in embarrassment.

“Evie it’s not like that! And we would love to join you all at Ben’s” Audrey quickly told Evie making her laugh as she nodded. “Okay good!” Evie told the others as she left and Jay and Audrey just looked at each other as they grabbed each other’s hands then followed after Evie to join up with the others as they were both just happy to know the truth about how they both felt.

Sure it happened because of Jay reading her diary, but at least now Jay knew how Audrey felt and Audrey knew how Jay felt and they wouldn’t trade that for the world. 

  
  



End file.
